Saving Sky
by WorldsApartx
Summary: Set two years after Finding Sky. Sky is about to leave high school and head to college with Zed, but when the escaped relatives of the Kellys come looking for the Benedicts will Sky be saved?
1. Ready

***Set straight after 'Finding Sky'- this does not link to the other books. Enjoy.***

'Don't worry,' he whispered. 'I won't leave you- not ever.'

I sat down and opened up the first piece of music. My future looked very promising- and he was standing right beside me.

_**2 Years Later...**_

'I can't believe you've nearly finished your final year of high school, Sky.' Sally smiled, placing tonight's dinner, spaghetti bolognese, on the table in front of me.

'I would have finished already if we were still in England!' I smiled, winding spaghetti round my fork.

'I thought you were glad we moved here... well... despite the rough start.' Simon shuddered at the memory of our first fall in America; being kidnapped and dragged to Las Vegas, the brainwashing more than once, the almost-shooting in the casino... and realising I was in love with Zed, my soulfinder.

'I am.' I smiled. 'I just can't believe how things have flown by.'

'You're growing up too fast.' Simon sighed. 'It'll be college in the fall.'

I sighed, feeling content. Having completed my finals, I just had Prom and the long summer to look forward to. Then off to University of Denver to study Music. Life was pretty good right now and I was hoping it would stay that way.

After dinner, I excused myself and headed up to my bedroom. I sat down on my bed and looked at the beautiful dress hanging on the outside of my wardrobe; my prom dress. The light blue strapless dress was fitted down to my waist, where their were silver sequins sewn into the fabric. It was a simple yet elegant dress and I quite liked the slits up the side of the dress because they made my legs look longer. In the shop I'd fallen in love with the dress straight away; it was perfect.

_Hey._

I smiled, hearing Zed's voice in my mind. _Hey._

_What are you doing?_

_Just thinking about prom. You?_

_Just thinking about you._

There was a tap at the window and I jumped. I carefully moved the dress into my wardrobe and pulled back the curtains. Zed sat in the tree next to my window, a smile on his lips.

'Anything wrong with the front door?' I laughed, opening the window.

'Nope. I'm just trying not to push my luck with your dad, especially as I've been over a lot recently.' He leant forwards and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

'I'm sure Simon and Sally don't mind.'

'They might by the time summer's over.'

'Oh, really? Planning on moving in?' I smiled, leaning towards him for another kiss.

'I wish.' He leant forwards and pressed his forehead to mine. 'One day.'

I looked into his eyes and noticed the golden aura around him, reminding me of just how much he loved me. I closed the gap between our lips and kissed him gently. His hands moved to frame my face and his kiss became more passionate, more urgent. I ran my hands over his chest and he moaned as I pushed him against the wall. We both pulled away, breathless, careful not to get lost in the moment; it was something we had spoken about over the last year, but I wasn't quite ready. Sometimes I wondered if he minded, even though he always said that he was happy to wait. Catching our breath, I placed my head against his chest and he held me like he never wanted to let me go.

The final days before Prom rushed by and, before I knew it, I was sat in the Nail Salon with Tina and Zoe at my side. Tina had been forcing me to eat a cube of jello everyday, claiming that it strengthened your nails; somehow it had worked.

'Told you.' Tina smiled, cockily, as the beautician painted the based of my manicure.

'They've never been long enough to paint. I've either bitten them or broken them.' I replied, enjoying being pampered.

'Bad habit.' Zoe smiled. 'Especially when there are so many dances to go to.'

'They have proms in England, don't they Sky?' Tina asked.

'Yes, but we don't go as crazy over it as you do over here.'

'You've been here over two years and you still haven't sold England to me.'

I had never taken so long to get ready for a party in my life. We'd had manicures, homemade facials with some face masks Sally had bought us from the grocery store, and Zoe's sister had come over to do our hair as she was a trainee hairdresser. I was surprised when I looked at the clock and saw that it was five o'clock.

Sally knocked at the door. 'I brought you all some nibbles, just in case you're getting peckish.' She smiled when she saw us all sat on my bed. 'You look lovely!'

'Eugh! I haven't got any make-up on yet.' Tina said, eyeing her dreadlock updo in the mirror.

'Well you're all natural beauties.' She smiled and pulled the door to behind her.

I carefully moved my wild blonde curls off of my face so that I could do my make-up; I'd wanted to wear my hair down today because I knew that was how Zed liked it.

'So, are you and Nelson still staying in the hotel after prom tonight?' Zoe asked Tina, carefully applying her mascara.

'Yeah.' Tina replied casually.

'You know what this means.' Zoe winked at me.

'It doesn't have to mean _that.' _I shrugged, turning back to face them. Tina's cheeks flushed red under her foundation.

'Why are you so red?'

'No...reason.' Tina went back to applying her eyeliner. Zoe and I shot each other a glance.

'You've already done it.'

'Done what...'

'You know what.' Zoe raised her eyebrow as Tina's cheeks continued to match the red of her prom dress.

'Okay.' She replied, looking around the room. 'But don't judge me. I'm eighteen, we've been together two years... it just felt right, you know?'

I felt a tinge of guilt in my stomach for making Zed wait this long. Afterall, we'd been together longer than Tina and Nelson.

'We're not judging you, are we Sky?' Zoe smiled.

'Not at all.' I replied, awkwardly.

'In fact, I'm really pleased for you. I just hope he doesn't ruin that beautiful dress later.'

I was glad to be called for photos by Simon and Sally at that moment. I quickly pulled on my dress and allowed Tina to zip up the back for me. I looked myself over in the mirror; would _he _like it? I really hoped so.

'Sky, stop worrying. You look so pretty.' Tina smiled, straightening out her fitted red dress.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.' Zoe replied. 'Zed won't be able to take his eyes off of you.'

The doorbell rang and we knew that our dates had arrived. With a final glance in the mirror, we prepared ourselves for our grand entrance.

Zoe had decided to head down the stairs first in her grecian pale pink dress. Her date was Tom, a guy from her homeroom, and I recognised his voice when he told her she looked gorgeous.

Tina went next, walking carefully in her kitten heels and holding up her dress as she walked down the stairs.

'Wow... You look ...amazing.' Nelson gasped, a little flustered.

Please let Zed like my outfit, I prayed silently_. _

_I will. _

I took a deep breath and slowly descended into the living room. I watched the gold colours around Zed, tinged with a little pink that I had not seen before. His whole face smiled, from his mouth to his eyes.

'You look so beautiful Sky'. He said silkily. _So beautiful that I can't wait to show you off tonight._

I smiled and looked over to Simon and Sally, who both seemed to be welling up. 'No tears please.'

'We're so proud of you. You look like a princess.' Sally sniffed, pulling a tissue out from her sleeve.

'Come on, let's get some photos.' Simon smiled, his eyes watering.

That night was one of the best nights I had ever had. I spent the night laughing, taking pictures and dancing with my friends and my boyfriend. Just like my time in High School, the evening rushed by and before long it was the last dance.

'May I?' Zed smiled, reaching for my hand.

'Of course.'

I placed my hands on his shoulders and his arms wrapped around my waist. 'This would be so much more romantic if I was taller.'

'Shh.' He bent down to kiss my forehead as we swayed to the music.

'Thank you for tonight.'

'What are you thanking me for?' His dark eyes looked into mine.

'Being my date. Making this evening perfect.'

'It's not over yet.' He smiled. 'Though your dad did threaten to kill me if I lay my hands on you later.'

I laughed. 'I'm surprised he agreed to me staying over.'

'Maybe he's realised his little girl is growing up.'

'Maybe'. I sighed, content, moving my head so that it was against his chest.

We said our goodbyes to our friends and promised we'd meet up before Graduation- another event I was not used to having at the end of High School.

Back in the Benedict household, everything was quiet.

'Mum and dad are away for the weekend.' Zed explained, handing me a glass of water.

'Let me guess... you didn't mention that piece of information to Simon?'

'Of course not!' He laughed, taking a sip of his water.

I placed the glass down on the kitchen counter and looked back at Zed to see he was watching me again.

'What?'

'You're just so beautiful... and sexy... and cute.' His voice whispered as he moved closer to me. He placed his hand on my back, which was bare from the low-back dress.

'How can I be all those things? I'm just Sky. And that's not even my real name.' I shivered as his fingers moved down my spine.

'You are my soulfinder.' His other hand caressed my cheek and tilted my chin so that I was looking at him. 'And I love you.'

'I love you too.'

He caught me off guard by scooping me up bridal-style and kissing me. I kissed him back and tried to ignore the fact that we were moving, which was making me a bit queasey. He gently placed me on his bed without breaking the kiss and continued to move his hands along my body.

My hands undid his tie and slowly unbuttoned his shirt as we continued to kiss. I removed his shirt and ran my hands over his muscular, bare chest. He moaned and pulled away.

'Sky.' He whispered.

I smiled and looked at him, the pink and gold aura around him; love and... lust. Suddenly, I didn't feel so scared anymore.

'I'm ready.'


	2. Revenge

I woke up to find my bare skin pressed against Zed's naked body. His dark eyes were watching me, a content smile on his lips, and his outline coloured gold.

'Good morning beautiful.' He whispered, kissing my forehead.

'Good morning.' I nestled up closer to him, feeling happy and relaxed. 'How are you feeling?'

'Like life couldn't get any more perfect.' He wrapped his arms around my bare waist. 'You?'

'The same.' I sighed, happily, closing the gap between our lips. 'What time is it?'

'Ten A.M. We were both pretty tired.'

'I'm hardly surprised.' I kissed him again. 'I guess we'd better get up soon.'

His arms tightened round my waist. 'Not yet.'

And then the night repeated itself.

That Wednesday, I met up with Tina and Zoe, as we didn't have school. Zoe had decided that we'd head into Downtown Denver to pick out some outfits for graduation; I'd been working twice a week and Simon and Sally's gallery, so I had some savings to spend. Despite passing my test six months ago, I still didn't have a car so Tina had decided to drive.

'So what have you guys been up to?' Tina asked as she parked the car.

'Hanging out with Zed.' I smiled.

'Hanging out with the family before I head off to University in New York.' Zoe shrugged. 'I can't believe I'm moving away from everything.'

'You're brave.' I replied.

'_As if. _Sky, you're the bravest person I know. You were kidnapped and brainwashed.'

I shuddered at the memory.

Sensing my awkwardness, Tina decided to change the subject. 'So I've had a great few days with Nelson!'

Zoe raised her eyebrows. 'Yeah, I bet!'

I looked out of the window, pleased that Zed and I had decided to keep things to ourselves. After all, it only involved the two of us.

_I'm glad it's just between the two of us._

Zed's voice filled my head and I could tell he was smiling.

_Me too._

My cheeks flushed red and I pretended it was down to the warm June weather.

_Are you blushing?_

_Perhaps. Now let me get back to my girly day. I'll see you later._

_I love you._

_I love you too._

I really needed to remember to hide my thoughts. I had gotten a lot better at it in the past two years, but sometimes I slipped up.

'Sky?' Tina snapped me out of my daydream. 'We were thinking of heading to H&M first. Is that okay with you?'

'Sure. Sorry, I was miles away.' I apologised, fiddling with my ponytail.

'With Zed, I bet.' Zoe giggled.

'You have no idea.'

The day was full of laughter and, by the end, I could tell our arms and legs were worn out from all the shopping. Our graduation dresses were beautiful and we had spent our dinner time planning the party we were going to host at my parent's art gallery after the main event.

The morning before graduation, we headed over to the art gallery to decorate the venue for the party; our boyfriends, families and a few extra students came over to help us set up.

'So are we tying the balloon arch to the entrance or near the photobooth?' Tina asked, dragging a handful of blue and white (our school colours) balloons around the gallery.

'I think the photobooth would look cooler.' Zoe replied.

'Does it really matter?' Zed sighed. 'It's eight AM.'

'Of course it matters!' Zoe frowned. 'This is High School _Graduation! _Just you wait until you're wedding day- you'll be doing all of this.'

_I won't mind when it's our wedding day._

I blushed. _Just humour her._

'I'm sorry Zoe. Can I help with anything?' Zed smiled sweetly, making Zoe eyeball him with suspicion.

'You can actually. Follow me.'

_I'll get you back for this later._

_We'll see about that._

_Whatever, Super Sky._

I laughed to myself and carried on setting up disco lights with help from Simon.

'So I was thinking...' My dad trailed off mid-sentence. 'You've been staying at Zed's a lot recently.'

I shuddered. 'We had this talk when I was thirteen. Do we really need to have it again?'

'No... no... that's not where I was going.' His face turned crimson. 'What I was going to say is maybe Zed can stay at ours sometimes... I'm hoping I won't regret saying it, it's just you're moving to University soon and we hardly see you anymore. Sally and I were talking and we think you're old enough to have a boy stay over. Just be... careful.'

'Thank you.' I smiled. 'That means a lot.'

_Your dad is picturing the different ways he could kill me if you got pregnant._

_Stop reading his mind!_

_Sorry. I needed something to take away the pain of arranging centerpieces._

'Does this mean Zed can stay tonight?' I asked, feeling hopeful.

'I guess so. I'll have words with him later.' Simon tested the disco lights, which worked perfectly. 'We'd better finish up quickly, so that we're ready for your big day.'

The school field was covered with black and blue ghosts when we arrived. We headed off into the building and were dressed in our gowns and caps we had preordered. I was glad the weather was still fairly warm, as my blue chiffon dress was knee-length and had short sleeves. It was a skater dress with silver sparkly embroidery around the waist and really brought out the colour of my eyes. My fair blonde hair fell down my back in loose ringlets, as it had on my prom night.

'Sky, you look so grown up!' Sally smiled, eyes watering, when I walked out onto the field to meet them.

'We are so proud of you!' Simon added, pulling me into a rare hug.

_Stop looking so damn beautiful._

I turned around and saw Zed heading towards me.

'Hey Sky.' He smiled. 'Hello Mr and Mrs Bright.'

'Hello Zed.' Simon replied. 'May I have a quick word with you?'

'SKY!' My two best friends squealed, rushing towards me in their heels. They embraced me.

'How great do we all look?!' Zoe grinned, twirling in a circle.

'Squeeze together so I can take some photos.' Sally smiled. 'This is going to be a memorable day!'

I couldn't help but cry a little during the ceremony. The reality of growing up and leaving school hit me like a bullet, especially when I remembered I would be moving away from home; though unlike Zoe, Simon and Sally were fairly close by if I needed them.

Right on cue, we all threw our hats in the air- just like I had seen in the movies. Sally was right; it was going to be a very memorable day for all of us.

'Sky! We've invited the Benedicts out for dinner before the party. I hope you don't mind.' Sally called, rushing through the crowds of black robes to find me.

'Not at all.' I replied with a smile.

'You look lovely Sky. Congratulations.' Saul said, shaking my hand. Karla pulled me into a hug.

'Thank you.'

Some hands wound around my waist and I turned to see Zed behind me, grinning. 'So, family dinner?'

'Where are we heading?' I asked as he took my hand in his.

'The little italian near the art gallery. Means we're closer to the party.'

'Sounds good to me.'

Dinner went well... almost too well. It was funny seeing how well Simon and Sally got on with Zed's parents, especially as they never used to trust them. Even Zed seemed surprised that everything went by without a hitch, and before we knew it we were heading off to the party.

The art gallery looked classy dressed in blue and white, with 'congratulations' banners, a photobooth, blue and white balloons and flowers and disco lights. It almost looked like it have been organised by a professional.

_Our wedding is going to look pretty sweet._

I blushed, looking at the boy on my arm. _Don't get too ahead of yourself._

_Sorry, soulfinder. _

'The place looks great Sky!' Rebecca, a girl from my science class, said as she walked past Zed and I.

'Thanks!' I replied with a smile. That was just one of the compliments Tina, Zoe and I had recieved that evening.

As beautiful as the art gallery looked, it was hot in there with its huge greenhouse-style windows.

'I need some air.' I told the girls when Zed had headed off to the toilets.

'Want me to come with?' Tina asked.

'I'm sure I can handle it.' I laughed. 'After all, Zoe said I'm brave!'

Zoe rolled her eyes. 'Sheesh, I won't compliment you next time.'

'If I'm not back in five, send out a search party.' I winked.

Despite the warm days, Colorado was still cool in the evenings, especially near the mountains. I wrapped my silver silk wrap around my shoulders as I headed outside, breathing in the fresh air. As I walked through the groups congregating on the terrace, I saw happiness glowing around them as their laughter filled the air. I headed towards the gallery gardens, where I found a bench next to the fountain.

It had been an overwhelming month, but I wouldn't change a minute of it; surviving my finals, celebrating at prom, graduating and throwing a successful graduation party. When we moved to America, this is what I was hoping for- to survive, to get through school. Sure, there had been a lot of hiccups on the way, but I'd got there in the end.

I heard the rustle of leaves coming from a bush on the other side of the fountain. It must be a bird, I decided. But then I heard the rustle of leaves again. Too big to be a bird. Someone was watching me. I stood up and that's when I heard the gunshot. Screams filled the air as the bullet crashed into the wall I had been sat in front of. It had missed me by five centimetres at the most.

I screamed and ran back towards the art gallery building. Who had been trying to shoot me? What was happening?

_ZED!_

_What's wrong? Where are you?!_

I didn't look back. Another gun shot ran out and I heard it crash into the wooden fence this time. I picked up speed and ran into the art gallery building, where the music had stopped and other guests were crying. A security guard locked the door behind me.

'Was there anyone else out there m'aam?'

'J-j-j-just m-m-e. I th-ink.' I stuttered in shock.

'Are you hurt? The police are on their way.'

'I don't t-h-h-i-nk so.'

'SKY!' Zed shouted, running over to me. He rubbed my damp cheeks with his hands and planted kisses across my forehead. 'What happened? Someone said they heard gunshots.'

'I think someone's after me.'


	3. Escape

Who could possibly be after me? I hadn't upset anyone, had I? What was going on? I was useless, why could anyone possibly want to hurt me? I was hardly capable of taking over the world or something.

I was sat in my living room, Zed cradling me in his arms and Simon and Sally watching me with worried eyes. Victor and his new FBI partner, Jenna, were sat across the living room from me, a voice recorder and notepad in their hands.

'So Sky, could you please just tell us what happened, starting from the beginning of the party.' Victor smiled, though I could tell he was worried from the aura surrounding him.

'It was getting really hot in there... it's like a greenhouse... I needed some air... there were loads of people outside.' I took a deep breath before continuing, my hands shaking. 'I went to the gardens to get some peace and sat down.'

'How long were you sat there for?'

'I'm not sure... about five minutes maybe. I heard a noise and then I started to feel a bit suspicious.'

'Like someone was watching you?'

'Yes.' I shuddered. 'I moved away from the bench and that's when the first bullet came towards me.'

'How close was it to hitting you?' Victor sat forwards, his eyes full of concern.

'Very. I think it only missed my head by a few centimetres.' A tear rolled down my cheek. 'There was another one when I was running, but that missed be by quite a bit.'

'We will find out who did this to you, Sky.'

'Yes we will.' Zed growled, making me jump. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. _Sorry for scaring you._

'Thank you Victor, and you Jenna.' Simon said, his voice nervous. He shook their hands and led them to the door.

'We'll make sure to keep you updated, Mr Bright.' Jenna said, before they disappeared into the night.

'Sky, honey, you'd better try to get some rest.' Sally whispered, her eyes red from crying.

'I'll make sure she does Mrs Bright.' Zed replied, scooping me up into his arms.

Simon eyeballed him, before relaxing. 'Goodnight you two. You know where we are if you need us.'

Zed carried me up the stairs and placed me on my bed. He sat beside me and kissed my forehead, both cheeks and then my nose.

'I am _so _glad you're okay. I never would forgive myself if something happened to you.'

'Why was someone trying to kill me?' I asked, my voice as small as I was in height.

'I don't know, baby. But I will find out who it was and when I do, I will kill them.' He was growling in anger again. I reached out to hold his hand and he relaxed.

'I thought everything was okay now.'

'Me too.' He wrapped his arms around my small waist and pulled me close. 'Me too.'

The next day the weather was reflecting my mood; I woke to the sound of rain hitting my window and a cold chill in the air. I cosied up to Zed, who was still sound asleep next to me. I changed my position slightly and noticed his arms tighten around me, keeping me safe. He slowly opened one eye and looked at me.

'Everything okay?' He whispered.

'Yes.' I replied. 'Just getting comfy. Did you sleep okay?'

'Sort of. I was worrying about you and your twitching.'

'Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you awake.'

'I don't think I could have slept properly anyway.' He gently kissed my lips.

Zed refused to leave my side over the next week, and Simon couldn't complain; as long as I was safe, he was happy. Zed and I didn't leave the house. We didn't want to be stalked, so we stayed in and watched movies, made music, had my friends over and just tried to relax; the weather was still pretty bad, so we weren't missing out on much.

'I think we should go away for a few days.' Zed told me the following Friday. He'd been sat patiently whilst I watched a re-run of _The Vampire Diaries._

'Where?' I replied with a laugh. 'Aren't we supposed to be saving for college?'

'I've got some savings.' He shrugged. 'It just might be an idea whilst things die down a bit.'

'Where would be go?' I asked, realising it might not be such a bad idea to get a way for a bit; it would keep Sally and Simon out of harm's way.

'Well I've heard you and the girls talking about a roadtrip to California a few times... we could head down there?'

'Are you serious?' I squealed, feeling slightly excited. I'd been obsessed with 90210 when I was back in England and I'd always dreamed of heading to Los Angeles to see where the stars lived.

But, California was hardly cheap. It was an expensive place to go on holiday and Zed couldn't spend all of his savings on a 'short escape'. That just wasn't fair.

'We can't go.' I sighed, shaking my head.

'Why not?' He frowned.

'It'll cost way too much money. I can't have you spending your savings on a short break to Hollywood.'

He took his hands in mine. 'That's too bad. I got plane tickets to LAX for my birthday and I've already looked into some of the hotels.'

'Wait, what?'

He smiled. 'I had a vision months ago of you and I posing for a photo in front of the Hollywood sign. I asked my parents for plane tickets for my birthday. We just have to choose a date to go.'

'And you didn't tell me?'

'I wanted it to be a surprise.' He shrugged. 'I know it's hardly the best time, but still. Mom and dad paid for the expensive bit. Last minute hotels won't cost too much.'

This was really happening? Sky was going to _Hollywood_?!

'Don't get too excited.' His eyes turned serious. 'There's something we have to do first.'

'What?'

'Ask Simon.'

'No.' Was the blunt response Simon gave when he and Sally returned from work that evening.

'But-' Zed started.

'No buts thank you.' Simon frowned. 'If I were you, I wouldn't say a thing. Sky wasn't in any danger until you came along!'

Zed frowned and looked heartbroken. 'I know, Mr Bright, and I'm so sorry for that. I never meant for anything of this to happen. I love your daughter and I want her to be save, which is why I think California is a good idea. No one would expect her to be there, especially if we don't tell anyone. She would be safe, and we have some family friends there that would look out for us.'

Sally looked at Simon and I could tell she was considering the idea.

'He might be right Simon. A week away from this madness couldn't hurt.' She touched my dad's shoulder gently.

'But what if something happens there?' Simon ran his hand through his hair.

'Right now, there's a bigger chance something will happen to me here.' I frowned. 'They knew I'd be at the art gallery, what if they know where I live? I'm fed up of being trapped inside this house.'

'You're right, sweetie. You shouldn't have to spend your last summer before college trapped inside.' Sally sighed and looked at me sympathetically.

'Who is going to pay for all of this?' Simon looked at Zed and I, still uncertain about the idea.

'I am, sir. I was given the plane tickets for my birthday present, and I have more than enough savings to take Sky away for a week. My parents have offered extra money should we need it.' Zed replied, confidently.

'Okay.' Simon sat back in his chair. 'You are going to go away for one week only. Sally and I will take you to the airport and pick you up. You will contact us at least once a day to let me know everything is okay. We will give you some emergency money should you need it. You will get Sky back to me in one piece, do you understand?'

'Yes, sir.' Zed replied, swallowing. _Sometimes your dad scares me._

_And so he should._

'Thank you!' I grinned, wrapping my arms around Sally and Simon. 'I'll text you everyday, I promise!'

'I promise I will look after your daughter.' Zed told Simon, reaching out to shake his hand.

Simon didn't move. 'You'd better.'

That Monday, we flew to LAX airport. Simon and Sally were still uncertain when we had been dropped off at the airport, but I know that they thought it was for the best. Zed's parents had managed to book us into a hotel next to Santa Monica beach, which had a last-minute holiday deal on. At the airport, Zed's family friends, the Carmichaels (who were also savants) had agreed to pick us up and drop us at our hotel safely. They had been debriefed about the situation, and had given us their address and phone number in case we needed it.

'Hello and welcome to Santa Monica Beach Hotel.' The receptionist smiled as we headed over to her counter. Her hair was bleach-blonde and her fake eyelashes were thick and sparkly. 'How may I help you today?'

I noticed as she eye-balled my boyfriend with interest, whilst waiting for a response. She didn't even look at me.

_No need to get jealous, honey._

_Get out of my head, sweetie._

'Hey, we have a room booked under the name Bush.' Zed smiled. His parents had suggested we had booked the hotel under a different surname; his mother's maiden name Bush. Anything to keep us safe.

'Welcome, Mr Bush.' The receptionist smiled sweetly, typing into the hotel database. 'You have room 103. It's on the first floor and has a beautiful view of the ocean. If you need anything, please don't hestitate to call reception.' With a whisper and a wink she added, 'I can be up there in five minutes if you need.'

I clenched my fists at my side and looked at the glass wall, which showed the aqua swimming pool and overlooked the ocean.

'Thank you,' Zed squinted at her name badge, 'Rachel... Come on beautiful, let's go and see how comfy the bed is.'

He took my hand and I noticed the receptionist, Rachel, squirm.

_Stop trying to make Rachel jealous, _I laughed in my head.

_I'm not, I'm just telling the truth._

And he was.

After settling in to our room, we changed into our bathing suits and headed down to try our the swimming pool.

'I'm not sure I should be letting you out in public dressed like that.' Zed smirked as I took off my beach dress and laid it down on a sunbed by the pool.

'It's not like it's a good view.' I laughed, looking at my boyish, petite figure. At least my breasts and butt had grown a little recently; it evened me out a little.

'So why am I not the only guy staring?'

I looked around and realised my boyfriend was right. A few guys were looking in my direction, trying to be subtle with their sunglasses on. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, self-consciously. 'Great.'

'It's not just you getting jealous today now, is it?' He laughed, leaning forwards to kiss me.

I smiled, kissing him back. 'Don't suppose you fancy rubbing suntan lotion into my back?'

'You don't even need to ask.'

We decided to have dinner in the hotel that night as we were both pretty tired from the heat. I dressed myself up in a dip-hem back pale pink dress and silver sparkly flip-flops. I quickly text Simon and Sally to let them know all was okay and that we had been enjoying the sunshine. After dinner, we headed for a walk along the beach to watch the sunset. We found a bench on the sand and sat down, admiring the orange and pink sky.

'Why can't every day be this perfect?' I sighed, looking at the sun just above the sea on the horizon.

'I know.' He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. 'I wish it could be too.'

'It's so beautiful here.'

'It's beautiful anywhere you are.' He whispered.

I turned to face him, to be met with the familiar gold aura. I smiled as he kissed my nose.

'I love you, Sky.'

'I love you too.'

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful silver ring encrusted with sapphires.

'Are you proposing to me?' I gasped, in surprise.

'Not yet. I don't think Simon would agree to it right now.' He replied, slightly disappointed. 'This is a promise ring. A promise that I will keep you safe and I will love you for as long as we shall both live. A promise that one day I will take your hand in marriage.'

I let Zed gently place the ring on my right index finger. It shone in what was left of the sunlight.

Only one question filled my mind at this moment: how long would we both live for?


	4. Darkness

The next day, I was woken up by Zed planting kisses up and down my bare spine.

'Good morning.' I whispered, having had the best night's sleep in over a week.

'Mmm... good morning.' He replied, moving his mouth to kiss my shoulder. 'How did you sleep?'

'Like a baby.'

'Ditto.' I felt his smile against my bare shoulder.

'What time is it?' I arched my back, stretching it out.

'Nearly eight AM.' He replied, as I turned to face him.

'Why are we awake?'

'I'm not sure, but at least it means we can make the most of the day.' He grinned, running his fingers along the slight curve of my waist.

'Can we go and be tourists?' I squealed with excitement.

'Best way to fit in, huh?' He replied. 'Just a shame about the heat.'

'Do you own any shorts?' I asked, remembering that I'd only ever seen him in tight black jeans.

Zed shook his head. 'I'm not sure I'd pull them off, you know.'

He'd pull anything off. He looked like a god. And he was all mine.

'Thanks.' He laughed, kissing my nose.

'I really need to work on locking away my thoughts, damn it.'

'But then that wouldn't be so much fun.'

Much to Zed's horror, I won the coin toss and we ended up spending the day in Disneyland; perfect! Unlike most girls, I hadn't had the chance to lose myself in a Disney film when I was a child. I hadn't believed in prince charmings and princesses- for me, they had never existed. When Simon and Sally adopted me, I watched a few of the classics and realised just how magical the world of Walt Disney could be- even if it was not very realistic!

Walking through the gates was like walking into the mind of a small child. Happy music filled the air and in the distance, Cinderella's castle shimmered pink and lilac.

'This is like my worst nightmare.' Zed cringed, looking around at all the over-excited children.

'Awh, so you don't want to go and visit the princesses then?' I pouted, enjoying watching the 'mighty one' squirm.

'We're only here because I love you.' He sighed. 'Stupid soulfinder stuff.'

I grinned and dragged him off to the first rides of the day.

By lunch, Zed was starting to enjoy himself. As an adrenaline junkie, he enjoyed the rollercoasters and some of the more thrilling rides. I'd even managed to take some stupid photos of the two of us; Zed wearing Mickey Mouse ears and myself wearing a princess tiara. We were enjoying cheeseburgers and fries when Zed's phone rang.

'Hey Vick... Any news?... Could it be them?... Hmmm I guess that makes sense... Any news of their whereabouts now?... I guess they could be back in Vegas... yeah we're having fun, though Sky's dragged me to Disneyland... no I have not got any photos of me with the characters... Okay talk later, bye.' Zed frowned and hung up the phone.

'What is it?' I asked, throwing my trash in the bin.

He put his arm around my shoulder. 'Vick thinks he knows who was after you.'

'Oh?'

'Remember the Kellys came after us because we'd got two of their relatives arrested?'

'Yeah, and they'd escaped when we were in Vegas.' I suddenly felt a little sick as reality dawned on me. 'They're after me, aren't they?'

'I'm not going to let them hurt you.' Zed replied, his voice angry.

I didn't like it when he was upset like this. I felt sick and unhappy, but I didn't want Zed feeling this way. It made me feel worse.

'I know you won't.' I replied, quietly.

'Come on, we're on holiday, they won't look for you here. Let's try to enjoy it, okay?' He put on a brave face, though the red and green auras showing anger and guilt were surrounding him.

'Okay.'

'Come on, didn't you want to meet Mickey and Minnie Mouse?' He grabbed my hand and we were off, subject changed.

That night, Zed took me out for dinner in a desperate attempt to take my mind off of things. I'd decided to dress myself up a bit, wearing a floral strapless summer dress that fell just above the knee. My hair was down and pinned back on one side by a flower. I had white small-heeled sandals on my feet with a matching white bag.

'Everyday I think that you can't get any more beautiful and then you prove me wrong.' Zed stared at me open-mouthed. 'Maybe we should stay in after all.'

'You don't look too bad yourself.' I replied; he was wearing his signature black jeans with a black shirt buttoned down so that you could see the top of his chest. I walked over and kissed him, my fingers holding his belt loops.

'Hmm you'd better watch out. If you're not careful we'll be staying in and ordering room service.'

'That wouldn't be too bad.' After all, we were inside a hotel room with a lockable door and curtains we could close.

Zed moved my right hand up to his lips and kissed it, next to the ring he had given me the previous day. 'We can't hide forever, Sky.'

'I know. I'm just scared.'

He leant towards me and kissed my forehead. 'I know. Me too.'

The next few days were spent visiting Hollywood, having a tour of the celebrity houses and relaxing by the pool. My pale skin now glowed with a Californian tan, and Zed's native skin was slightly darker than it was before. My hair had gotten lighter in the sun too; it was almost white, making my blue eyes more noticeable than they were before.

On the Saturday, we hired sunbeds and chilled out on the beach for a change of scenery. We watched the watersports on the ocean; pedloes, yachts, surfboards, and jetskis.

'Ever been on a jetski?' Zed asked me, rolling over onto his stomach so that he was facing me.

I frowned, having been busy perving on his abs. 'Nope.'

'Want to?' He grinned, pushing his sunglasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

'Are you serious?'

'Sure, why not?' He leant forwards and planted a kiss on top of my head.

'Isn't it dangerous?'

'Might be.'

'Might be? Have you met me?'

Zed laughed. 'Ah yes, the white water rafting incident. Well this time, you can't really go anywhere.'

'That's what I thought when I was put in the middle of the raft.' I sighed. 'I have a habit of proving people wrong.'

'Well this will be deep water. The sea is pretty flat and you'll have a life-jacket on. You'll be fine.' He kissed my hand. 'Live a little, princess.'

My heart skipped a beat when he called me that. How could I say no? And I didn't. Twenty minutes later, I was on the back of a jetski hanging onto Zed for dear life as we sped out into the ocean. I squealed as the cold water splashed against me.

'What if my bikini comes off?' I shrieked as we bounced over a wave.

'Then hopefully only I will see.' I knew Zed was smirking from the tone of his voice.

We bounced across the ocean, whilst I held on tightly to my boyfriend's waist. After a while, I stopped screaming hysterically and enjoyed the adrenaline pumping through my body. Halfway through our time, we swapped and I had the chance to drive. This time I got to laugh as Zed screamed behind me.

'Do you have to go this fast?!'

'Sorry, you want me to go faster?' It was just as well it was an open ocean, with very few boats and obstacles in the way.

After phoning my parents for an update that evening, we decided we would have dinner at the hotel and then head for a night out in L.A; there were some bars around with very good reputations, and some didn't even ask for ID!

'Would you mind putting on some clothes?' Zed checked me out as he came out of the shower, towel around his waist.

I was also lying in my white fluffy towel, having had my shower before my boyfriend. I looked up from my book and his toned, muscular chest, tanned from the sun. Why did he always have to look so damn good?

_You always look so damn good too._ He smiled at me, his eyes running over my body.

I closed my book and returned the smile as he walked towards me. He sat down beside me and gently started massaging my shoulders.

'Hmm you have a few knots here.' He planted kisses from my right shoulder to my left and then continued massaging. I felt the knots start to disappear and I relaxed as his hands began working on my back. I sighed, feeling content. I had definitely needed this break, even if I had recieved some unwelcome news.

That evening, after dinner, we headed out in L.A to find a bar that wouldn't ask us for ID. I wore a fitted bodycon dress in cobalt blue with white wedges, and Zed looked sexy as always in black skinny jeans and a white shirt, unbuttoned to show the top of his abs; with his messy curls he looked like a gorgeous young rockstar. I'd tied my curly hair up this evening, leaving a few lose curls to frame my face- I was surprised how it actually made me look older.

We managed to get past security and into a bar near Hollywood Boulevard. It had an indoor bar and a terrace bar, decorated with trees and flowers, with a live DJ; this was nothing like the sort of bars I'd seen in England. It was cool and chic at the same time, and everyone in there looked like a model.

_Too many good-looking people in here. _I cringed, feeling self-conscious.

_Really? I've only noticed one. _He smiled and kissed the ring on my hand. _Come on, let's grab some drinks._

I felt really grown-up and sophisticated with my red, orange and yellow ombre 'Sex on the beach' cocktail, decorated with a sparkler. It tasted as good as it looked. In fact, they were pretty addictive. I'd had a few since I had arrived and I was already making more public displays of affection than I was used to, but on the crowded terrace no one noticed; everyone was lost in the music, dancing with their friends, boyfriends, girlfriends or strangers.

_Want to dance? _Zed finished his ice-cold cider.

_I don't mind._

_You love to dance, come on. _

He took my hand and led me to the dancefloor. We found a space in the crowd and Zed wrapped his arms around my waist, my arms linked around his neck. We swayed, moving against each other, with him kissing my neck when I turned around so that I was facing away from him. We carried on like that for a while, until the genre of music changed to one that sounded trance-like.

_I need to go to the bathroom. Will you be okay? _Zed's eyes looked concerned about leaving me by myself for a few minutes.

_I'll be fine. _

_Stay by the bar, there's a security guard stood over there._

_Okay. _

I sat myself on a stool and ordered Zed and I another drink whilst I waited for him. Two giggly girls appeared next to me and ordered, before disappearing, their butts nearly hanging out of their tiny dresses.

'Might as well be naked.' The guy next to me laughed, sipping at his pint of beer.

I laughed, awkwardly, in response, drawing on the condensation on my glass with my finger.

'I'm Zack.' He smiled, holding his hand out to me.

'Amy.' I replied, deciding it was probably best to hide my identity. I shook his hand.

'Lovely name.'

'Thanks.' I looked across the bar, hoping to see Zed returning, but no such luck.

'Is that your boyfriend you're here with?'

'Fiance.' I lied, my hands on my lap. I swapped my ring over to my engagement finger subtly.

'Congratulations.' I didn't like the way he said that, it made me feel uncomfortable. I looked over to him and realised there was no aura surrounding him; that was weird.

'Hey beautiful.' Zed wrapped his arm protectively around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. 'Come on, we need some more photos.'

'You're drunk.'

'A little.' He shrugged. 'Now smile.'

He took the photo on his phone and set it as it background; little did either of us know that this photograph was going to become a very important piece of evidence...

I was feeling fine at first. But then my stomach started to hurt and I felt sick.

_Are you okay, Sky?_

_I just feel a bit funny._

_Come on, let's get out of here._

_I feel sick._

Zed wrapped his arm around my waist and ushered me towards the door. My head started to spin.

_I feel dizzy._

_We've just got to let outside._

His voice was urgent in my head. I tried to concentrate on keeping my body going, despite feeling dizzy and like I was going to throw up. We reached the front of the bar and Zed quickly hailed a cab.

I wasn't sick until we got back to the hotel room. The problem was, I couldn't stop. Soon, I had emptied the contents of my stomach, including the delicious cocktails.

Suddenly, everything went black.


	5. Soulfinders

_**Just finished reading Stealing Phoenix- so thought I'd include a bit of Phee/Yves in here for you all. Enjoy- and thanks for the great feedback so far! Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**_

-xx-

I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke up. The hotel room was dark and silent. I frowned, my head throbbing. I rolled over to find myself looking at Zed, his dark eyes filled with worry. He was still dressed, dark rings under his eyes.

'What happened?' I whispered, my voice hoarse.

'How are you feeling?' Zed brushed a loose strand of hair away from my eyes.

'Confused and my head is killing me.'

'Here.' He handed me some aspirin and a glass of water.

'What happened last night?'

'What do you remember?'

'You coming back from the bathroom, I finished my cocktail and then I didn't feel so good.'

'I think someone spiked your drink.' He frowned. 'When I was in the bathroom. Was the bar busy?'

'Not really.' I thought back to the night before. 'There were two girls and a guy there.'

'Well someone must have spiked your drink. Maybe the bartender was in on it. I don't like the sound of this.' He sighed. 'Maybe we should get a flight back today.'

'No.' I replied. 'That'll cost loads.'

'I'd rather keep you safe, Sky.'

'We're leaving early tomorrow. We could just stay at the hotel?'

'Fine. We'll stay, but we're staying in here together where I can keep things under control. I'm so sorry I let you down last night.' He looked mortified and it was breaking my heart.

'You didn't.'

He looked away from me and his shoulders sank. 'Yes, I did.'

Zed hardly spoke the rest of the day. Guilt surrounded him, even when he was looking at the beautiful view out of the window. Even after walking around in a towel once I'd had my shower, he still wouldn't look at me. I felt awful. Later that afternoon, when Zed was showering, my phone rang.

'Hello?' I answered my phone without even checking Caller ID.

'Sky! Oh my god, are you okay?! I am so sorry I haven't called lately! And then Yves was talking to Vick earlier and he filled me in. I'm such a crap friend.' My good friend, and also Yves Benedict's soulfinder, Phoenix (Phee) was on the other end of the line, freaking out.

'I'm fine, it's not your fault. You were meant to be enjoying your stay in Paris with Yves.'

'It's not okay. Something awful could have happened. You've already been through so much.'

'So have you.' I replied, now feeling guilty. We'd had to save her in London from the gang she grew up in; they were using her to get to Yves and things went up in smoke, literally.

'How are you feeling?'

'Confused, upset. What hurts the most is that Zed is blaming himself and has hardly spoken to me all day.' I sighed into the phone. 'I shouldn't be moaning- how is Paris?'

'We flew back this morning. Yves and I wanted to be back for you when you got home.'

I groaned, having ruined Yves' surprise romantic getaway for the two of them.

'We were coming home Tuesday anyway.' Phoenix reassured me. 'The weather forecast is looking shit too... sorry language. Yves just gave me a disapproving look.'

'It's okay.' I laughed.

'But if you do need anything, just let us know? We can come and get you if you need to? And we can tell Zed to stop being an ass and get on with it.'

'We'll be back tomorrow.' I replied. 'Will you be around?'

'Of course. How many times have you been there for me? I owe you.'

'Stay safe, Sky.'

'You too.'

I put my phone into my rucksack and started packing away all of my clothes, including the souvenirs from the last week. Zed came out from the bathroom, looking miserable.

'The guys just gave me a bollocking.' He groaned, holding his head. 'Sorry, I mean they just had a go at me.'

'Oh.' I replied, giving him the cold shoulder he'd been giving me for most of the day.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered, his voice sincere. His eyes looked into my soul and I knew that he meant it. 'It isn't your fault.'

'Damn right it isn't!' I cried, throwing a flip-flop at his head.

He flinched as it hit him. 'I deserved that.'

'I felt bad enough without you making me feel worse. I feel stupid for letting this thing happen in the damn first place.'

'I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at me.' He looked down. 'None of this is your fault.'

'If I wasn't so damn scared I'd be out of that door right now, you hear me?'

'Please don't Sky.'

The tears came out before I could stop them. I tried to suck them back in but they kept on going, my chest convulsing the whole time. Zed tried to put his arm around me but I shrugged him off. I stood up and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

'Sky.' He pleaded from the other side of the white wooden door.

'If you're going to shut me out, then I will do the same to you.'

That night Zed slept on the sofa in our hotel room, though I know that both of us hardly slept. I spent hours tossing and turning, and crying; why did I have to be so weak? I was always underestimated because of my height, and now I was proving the fact that I was a wimp. The plane ride back felt longer than it was, sitting in silence. Zed sat beside me, his hand on my leg for most of the way, but he didn't know what to say.

I faked a smile when Saul and Karla dropped me back at the house I shared with Simon and Sally.

'Did you have a lovely time?' Sally grinned, taking the suitcase out of my hands.

'Yes.' I smiled, _for most of it. _

'You look exhausted.' Simon said, looking concerned.

'I'm just really tired.' I replied. 'I need some rest.'

'Okay sweetie.' Sally didn't question it. She kissed my forehead and let me escape to my bedroom.

I woke up a few hours later- feeling slightly more normal, until I remembered my argument with Zed; did soulfinders argue? We never had argued like this and it scared me. Was it possible to fall out of love with your soulfinder? My stomach churned. There was a knock at my door and then it opened slowly.

'Phee!' I ran to hug one of my best friends, one of the only people who understood how I felt and this crazy savant/soulfinder business.

Phoenix hugged me awkwardly; she'd never been much of a hug person, except when it came to Yves of course. 'Pleased to see me?'

'Yes. I need someone I can talk to who won't go crazy.'

'You're right. I know crazy, I've done crazy. I wouldn't bat an eyelid.' She shrugged, reminding me of her thieving past. 'What's up? Zed still being weird?'

I nodded. 'We had a big argument. Have you ever argued with Yves?'

She laughed. 'All the time. We're both strong characters. You remember the first few days we spent together? There were _lots_ of arguments.'

'Can it stop you being someone's soulfinder?' My eyebrows furrowed with worry.

'No.' She smiled and gently patted my shoulder. 'Is this what this is all about? Sky, Yves and I argued a lot. Sometimes we still do. But in the end, we can't keep away from each other and it hurts too much to be apart. We always make up.'

'I should apologise.'

'You apologise? He was the one in the wrong!' She shook her head. 'Let him come to you! In the meantime, what did you get up to in California? Got any photos?'

I spent the rest of the evening updating Phoenix on the past few weeks; the trip to California, prom, graduation- so many photos to share since she'd been away. In return, she shared her news and photos as well. Then she revealed something I wasn't expecting.

'Yves and I are having a baby!' I'd never seen her look as happy as she did in that moment. Her whole face shone just like the diamond wedding ring on her finger.

'I am SO happy for you!' I replied. 'When is it due?'

'I'm not sure yet, seriously early days. We were going to wait to see what happens.' She smiled. 'I just needed to tell someone! We have our first scan tomorrow and then we're having a party to announce it to everyone. Will you come?'

'Of course.' I replied.

'Hopefully douchebag will apologise by then.' She laughed, making me laugh at her choice of British slang. 'I'm sure he will, Sky. You and Zed always gave me hope with this soulfinder malarkey. You're perfect together and an obvious match. I noticed that from the very beginning.' She looked down at my hand. 'Something you need to tell me?'

'Crap.' I cursed. My promise ring from Zed was still on my wedding ring finger. 'Long story. '

I laid in bed that night, flicking through the photos from our spontaneous break to California. Until that night, everything had been great and we'd had the time of our lives. You could tell just how happy we were from the photographs.

_Sky._

_Yes?_

_Open your window please, it's freezing._

I threw on my dressing gown and opened the curtains and my bedroom window.

'What are you doing here so late?' I whispered. Sally and Simon had said goodnight ages ago.

'Can I come in?' His muscular arms were wrapped around his toned and very tanned body. The air was cool for summer.

'Okay.' I stepped out of the way, cautiously, and let him climb into my room. Luckily, he landed quietly on the carpet. I closed the window behind him.

'I haven't slept in nearly forty-eight hours. I needed to make things right.' He sighed and took my hands in his. 'I'm so sorry, Sky. I was a complete dick.'

'A little bit, yeah.' I didn't argue.

'I shouldn't have taken it out on you and I shouldn't have shut you out. We're both stressed and confused and scared, I know that. I'm supposed to hold us together, keep us going, and I let down my guard.' He kissed my right hand. 'I won't ever do that again. It's really hurt me pushing you away, and I know it's hurt you. I spoke to Phee.'

'I thought you'd fall out of love with me or something.' I shrugged. 'I know nothing about how this soulfinder business works.'

'I'm never going to fall out of love with you.' His hand grazed my cheek. 'Believe it or not, you're stuck with me forever. If you'll take me back, of course. I'm sorry I was a jerk.'

'Douchebag.' I corrected him.

'What?'

'That's what Phee called you.' I smiled.

'Oh, right. Well I'm sorry for being a douchebag, jerk or whatever. I promise I won't ever hurt you again.' He kissed my forehead.

'I'll hold you to that.'

'Fine by me.' And he pulled me into his arms where I belonged.


	6. Growing Up

The next day I woke up in the arms of the man I loved. I breathed in his scent and snuggled closer to his chest, glad we had made up the previous night. My daydreaming was interrupted by a knock at the door.

'Sky, are you awake?' Sally called.

Zed jumped. 'I'm not supposed to be here.'

'_Hide._' I whispered, fidgeting. Zed dived into my closet and shut the door behind him.

'Mmm.. yeah just about.' I replied, pretending to have just woken up.

The door open and my adoptive mother walked in with a smile on her face and a glass of water in her hand. She placed it down on the bedside table and perched on the edge of my bed.

'How are you feeling?'

'Much better.' I replied with a smile. 'I think I was just overtired.'

'Good. Did I notice a ring on your finger when you came in?'

'Um yes.' I showed her the beautiful promise ring Zed had given me.

'It's lovely.' She smiled. 'For some reason I thought it was on the other hand! Just as well you're not engaged yet, huh?'

_It was on the other hand, wasn't it? _I could tell Zed was smirking from the tone of his voice.

'Yeah I don't think Simon would be too happy.' I forced out a laugh, ignoring Zed inside my head.

'What are you up to today? I wondered if you wanted to go shopping?'

'That would be great. I'm at the Benedict's for dinner, but I'm around until then.'

'Great.' She stood up and headed towards the door. 'Just let me know when you're ready to go.'

'I will.'

Sally closed the door behind her and Zed crept out of the closet, a definite smirk on his face.

'Okay I'm totally embarrassed, can we drop it now?'

'Nope.' He popped the 'p' as she put his hands on my hips. 'Can to explain, my darling?'

'Er... not really.'

'Please.' He whispered, his face close to mine. 'Otherwise you won't be getting any kisses.'

His silky voice made me shiver and his dark eyes were looking right into my soul. I thought back to that night with the guy at the bar talking to me... Zack was it? He made me feel uncomfortable so I used the ring to get rid of him; to show I was in a secure relationship.

'Who is he?' Zed's voice growled. I'd obviously not had my shield up and had let him right into my thoughts.

'I think his name was Zack... I'm not sure.' I shrugged. 'But I'm safe, so it doesn't matter.'

'He may have been the one to spike your drink.'

'I didn't see him go anywhere near it.'

'Maybe he was fast.'

I gently stroked the back of Zed's neck, trying to calm him down. I hated it when he was angry.

'Sorry. I'll speak to Vick and see if there's any updates.' He apologised, kissing my forehead. 'You go and have fun with your mom, and I will see you at dinner.'

'See you then.' I kissed my boyfriend before he disappeared back out of the window he'd climbed through the night before.

Denver was busy for a weekday; some schools were not yet on the holidays, but there were still loads of families, tourists and groups of friends shopping the summer sales. It was nice that Sally had taken the day off work to spend some time with me, as we hadn't had proper bonding time in a while.

'So, what did you get up to in California then?' Sally asked as we had our lunch in Starbucks; paninis and frappucinos (with cream, of course).

'Spent a lot of time relaxing.' I replied. 'But we went sightseeing, saw loads of celebrity houses and headed to Disneyland for the day!'

'Zed in Disneyland? That's a sight to see!'

'Oh I know!' I laughed. 'He didn't want to go there, but he caved because he knew I wanted to.'

'He's wrapped around your little finger.'

'Yeah, he is.' I smiled. Obviously, Sally didn't know about Savants and soulfinders, and that's how I wanted it to stay.

'I guess that's why I wouldn't have been surprised if that ring had been an engagement one.'

'We're not ready for that yet.' I replied, though I had thought about it.

'Well hopefully he'll ask Simon's permission before proposing; he's old fashionned like that.'

'You think Simon will ever give him permission?'

'I'm not sure. But he'll be happier about it if things are done properly.'

As I tried on new clothes throughout the day, I couldn't help feeling like everyone was growing up too quickly. Yves and Phoenix were married and were going to be parents. Trace and Diamond had gotten married in Venice not that long ago. Xav had his soulfinder, Crystal. Zed and I had been together nearly two and a half years. Will, Uriel and Victor had not yet found their soulfinders, but they were getting closer to finding out. Then the Benedict family would be whole.

I decided to dress up for dinner and take along my camera to get photos with my second family. I wore my hair down with a waterfall braid across the back of my head. I wore a strapless turquoise dress that fell just above the knee and some silver sandals. The evening air was cool, so I threw over a cropped white cardigan before heading out of the door.

'You look lovely darling. Are you staying over at Zed's tonight?' She looked at the red polkadot overnight bag in my hand.

'Yes, I'm not sure how late the party will go on.' I replied. 'Would you mind giving me a lift?'

'You could drive.' Simon smiled, appearing from the kitchen. He threw me a set of car keys.

'What are these?'

'Keys.'

'To what?'

'Your car.' Sally grinned. 'Go outside!'

I wasn't sure what I was expecting; something rusty and old that could only get me to the gallery and back. After all, we had money but not lots of it. I opened the door and gasped.

In the driveway was a shiny, turquoise Vauxhall Corsa; it was a model from only three years ago too.

'Thank you!' I squealed, hugging my adoptive parents. 'You didn't have to do this!'

'We were hoping to get you one for a graduation present.' Simon smiled. 'But we couldn't find one the right colour.'

I unlocked it and sat inside, leaving the door open. I adjusted the seat so that I could reach the pedals.

'It's perfect.'

Simon and Sally stood by the car, arms around each other's waist.

'Just look after it okay? Any repairs and gas money is coming out of your pocket. I've insured it for you, so it's good to go.' Simon explained. 'You'd better go or you're going to be late!'

I started up the car and put it into reverse. I carefully pulled out of the driveway and headed in the direction of Zed's house. Yeah, we were definitely all growing up too fast.

Arriving at the Benedict house, I was glad they had a spacious driveway. I slowly parked the car as Zed came out.

'Is that yours?!' He asked, admiring my lovely little car.

'A late graduation present!' I grinned. 'Isn't it great?'

'Really good condition.' He commented, circling the car. 'Looks brand new. How does it drive?'

'Er... good?' I didn't know much about cars. I just knew the difference between an old banger and a decent ride.

Zed laughed and pulled me in for a kiss. 'Well it suits you. You look beautiful as always. New dress?'

I gave him a little twirl. 'Like it?'

'Of course. But I like the girl who is wearing it more.' He kissed my nose. 'Come on, everyone is waiting.'

The Benedict house was buzzing; Saul and Karla, the seven brothers and four soulfinders filled up the living room nicely. Karla had moved the sofa from the study into the living room to provide more seating space, but even then my fellow soulfinders were either perched on their partner's laps or squished up next to them.

'Sky!' Diamond beamed, rushing towards me. She pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. 'How are you? We've all heard what happened.'

'I'm fine.' I replied with a smile. 'How are you?'

'Fabulous!'

I reached over to hug Crystal, who was having a conversation with Phoenix. I loved having so many brothers and sisters; it was perfect being part of a big family.

When we were all sat around the mismatch of joined tables for dinner, Yves and Phee stood up to make their big announcement. I wondered how many family members already knew about the good news.

'So, you're probably all wondering why we called all the family together.' Yves smiled, holding Phee's hand tightly.

'Yeah, making us all travel from halfway across the country.' Xav laughed.

'Or halfway across the world.' Trace added with a grin.

Yves rolled his eyes at his brothers before carrying on. 'We wanted everyone to be here to hear the news.'

'I'm hoping the news is good.' Diamond smiled, running her fingers along her wine glass.

'It is.' Phee grinned.

'We're having a baby.' Yves announced, placing his hand lightly on Phee's slightly curved stomach; if you didn't know how skinny she was usually, then you wouldn't have noticed it was a tiny baby bump.

The family cheered and clapped, smiles on their faces.

'When is it due?' Diamond asked, raising her glass.

'Well it's early days.' Phee replied. 'But he or she is due about seven months from now... February 14th.'

'A perfect Valentines present!' Diamond cooed.

'I'd like to make a toast.' I smiled, raising my glass. 'To Yves, Phee and the bump. You're going to be wonderful parents!'

'To Yves, Phee and the bump!'

After dinner, we sat around with our drinks and caught up with what each of us had been up to over the past few months. Diamond and Trace shared their photos from their honeymoon in Verona, Yves and Phee shared their photos from Paris, Crystal and Xas shared their photos from their first few months in New York, and Zed and I shared our graduation, prom and holiday photos with the rest of the family.

'Wait, stop the photos there.' Vick said, leaning forward on the sofa.

Zed paused the photo of the two of us on the Saturday night, both of us grinning from drinking alcohol underage.

'What is it?' Zed asked, looking at his brother in confusion.

'Can you zoom in on that guy behind Sky?'

My boyfriend did as he was asked.

'Is that-' Saul started, before being interrupted by Victor.

'Zack Kelly.' Victor frowned. 'He must have followed you to California.'

'He must have been the one to spike Sky's drink.' Karla shook her head in disbelief.

'If he followed Sky to California, who's to say he hasn't followed her back?' Crystal's eyes filled with worry.

'He may well have done.' Victor responded.

'I won't let him hurt you.' Zed whispered, running a hand through my hair.

But his words just weren't comforting enough. My knees sank and I fell to the ground before anyone could stop me.


	7. Killing Time

_**Sorry it's been a while guys- I'm a teacher and I had to grade all of the kids in my class for the last term, so I've had a busy week with lots of good and bad things going down. I now have two weeks off though, so lots more chapters coming your way!**_

-xx-

When I woke up, I found myself lying across Zed's comfy bed. I looked over and found him sat beside me, squeezing my hand. Then I realised we weren't alone; the rest of the Benedict family, and soulfinders, were stood in the room, looks of concern on their faces.

'How are you feeling?' Karla asked me.

'Okay.' I replied with a shrug.

'You bumped your head, but I think I've sorted that.' Xav said, sliding his arm around Crystal's waist.

'Thanks.' I sat up in the bed, embarrassed to have passed out in front of so many people.

'Don't be embarrassed.' Zed whispered, stroking my hand. I frowned at him for reading my mind when my walls were looking pretty weak.

'So what did I miss?'

'Not much.' Victor shrugged.

'Are you keeping things from me?'

'No, actually he's not.' Phoenix confirmed; after all, we had kept a lot from her back in London when she was in trouble.

I sighed with relief. 'So we know I was tracked down. What now?'

'We just keep watch.' Victor replied. 'They may already be in Wrickenridge or they may have gone back to wherever they came from.'

'They?'

'Zack and his brother. They both escaped prison, so our guess is that they are both involved.' Saul replied, calmly.

'But they could lay low for a while. What about when Sky and I go off to college at the end of August?' Zed was angry, I could tell by the colours surrounding him.

'I've seen trouble in Wrickenridge.' Karla's eyes glazed over. 'I'm sure it will be before the end of summer vacation.'

'So anytime in the next six weeks?'

'Yes.'

'But whenever it happens, we will be here waiting. They won't lay a finger on you.' Victor added, his voice full of confidence. 'We will all stay around here for as long as we can.'

'What about our baby?' Yves placed his hand protectively on Phee's stomach.

'No one will hurt our baby.' Phee smiled at him. 'But we do need to stay and help keep everyone safe.'

'I'm not sure.'

'Yves, I would throw myself in front of Phee to protect her and your baby. No one is going to get hurt because of me.' I replied, finally including myself in the conversation.

Zed's hand tensed beside me.

I looked at him, my gaze steady. 'No one is going to get hurt because of me.'

Zed was pretty quiet that night. Everyone soon headed off to bed, and my boyfriend was staring at the movie on the television without taking in what was happening; his thoughts were elsewhere. I'd had enough of this in Los Angeles, and I sure as well wasn't going to let him cut me out again.

I slipped off to the bathroom and changed out of my party dress, feeling glad I'd worn matching underwear today. My underwear was also from Victoria's Secret; it was sexy, but classy and didn't look like I was trying too hard. A simple black lace bra and lace hot pants. I threw Zed's bathrobe on over the top, quickly tied it up, and tiptoed back to the room, past Will and Victor sleeping on the couches.

Zed was still sat staring at the television screen when I returned to his bedroom.

'You okay?' I asked, casually, letting my blonde ringlets fall loose down my bath-robe-covered back.

No response. I closed his bedroom door and stood next to him, his eyes still burning a hole in the screen. I untied the robe and let it fall to the floor. Nothing.

I walked over and turned off the TV screen. Zed blinked and his eyes looked over my body.

'Sorry, honey, I'm pretty tired and was just going to put my pyjamas on ready for bed.' I smiled, innocently, walking away from him.

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked over my shoulder; he was still watching me- right where I wanted him. I picked up my pyjama top.

'No.' He whispered.

'No what? You seemed pretty busy with the TV there.' I smirked.

'Don't put your pyjamas on.' His voice was still quiet, though this time it sounded coarse.

'Why?' I walked over to him, stopping in front of him.

'Because you look sexy as hell.' He grabbed the back of my legs and pulled me on top of him, so that I was straddling him. His hands brushed against my skin and he passionately kissed my lips.

Mission accomplished.

The next day, we were woken up by a knock on the door.

'Lovebirds, breakfast is nearly ready!' Xav's voice teased from the hallway.

I stretched and tried to get out of bed, only to be pulled back by my naked boyfriend.

'Where do you think you're going, hmmm?' He mumbled against my bare shoulder, before kissing it.

'To tuck it to your mum's delicious breakfast.' I turned around and kissed him lightly on the lips.

'I'd rather tuck into you.' He gently nibbled my bottom lip before kissing it.

There was another knock on the door.

'Guys, it's actually ready this time.' Yves called. 'And Phee is eating for two now, remember?She's got a thing for pancakes at the moment.'

Zed kissed me again, but I soon pulled away when my stomach growled.

'Seriously, I need to eat something. You wore me out last night.' I smiled, kissing his nose.

'Well it's your own fault for walking around dressed like that.' He whispered.

'Well if you don't let me eat, I'll never be wearing something like that again.'

'Fair point.' He kissed my forehead and released me from his arms. 'I'd suggest you put some clothes on, though.'

'Same to you.' I winked at him and got out of bed, aware that he was watching me get dressed.

Breakfast was like feeding time at the zoo; food was flying about, thanks to telepathy, and the seven Benedict sons were wolfing down the food, along with Phee. I was glad I'd got up when I had. Karla dished me out some scrambled eggs and bacon, whilst I grabbed some of her homemade pancakes. Delicious.

'How are you feeling?' Karla asked with a sweet smile. I just hoped that no one had heard what we had been up to the previous night.

'Much better, thank you.' I returned the smile, feeling slightly nervous. 'This looks delicious.'

'It is!' Phee replied with a mouthful. She quickly swallowed when Diamond gave her a look. 'Sorry.'

'I don't think we can blame your manners right now.' Crystal winked at her.

'So, what's the plan for today?' Zed asked, pulling me onto his lap after I'd placed my food down onto the table.

'Well we were thinking of heading out into the white water.' Saul grinned. He loved his watersports, as did his sons. I shuddered at the memory of how awful my first white water rafting experience was.

'But,' Karla added, 'Us ladies aren't very good at our watersports.'

'I know.' Her husband replied, kissing her cheek. 'Which is why I have a plan for you ladies.'

He handed Karla a piece of paper and she squealed with delight.

'What is it?' I asked, swallowing my mouthful of syrup pancakes.

'Saul has treated us to a spa day!' Karla grinned.

'Well, dad and I thought we would treat you ladies.' Yves smiled. 'You all deserve it.'

'You paid for it?' Phee asked her husband with a frown.

He shrugged. 'It's not like you can go out for cocktails is it? Besides, you know how much we have in our savings. It cost less than half of what I earn in a day.'

'Thank you honey, that's very thoughtful.' Karla embraced her second-youngest son with a smile.

'Thank you Yves!' The rest of us chorused, feeling a little excited.

'What time do we need to go?' I asked, looking at my watch.

'As soon as you've finished eating.' Yves replied. 'Just remember to keep in touch.'

An hour later, we arrived at _Lakewood Springs Spa Hotel. _As I drove my car up the long, gravel driveway, the beautiful white pillared building came into view, as did the flower-filled gardens surrounding it.

'Wow.' We all chorused, mouths wide open.

'Who'd have ever thought I'd be coming to somewhere like this without having to steal anything.' Phee shook her head in disbelief.

I parked the car and we all headed towards reception. We walked through the double doors into a large room with white marble floors and waterfalls on the walls. There was a grand staircase at the back of the room, leading off to more luxuries. Karla checked us all in, whilst we sat on the plush white leather sofas.

'Right girls,' Mrs Benedict smiled, 'we have to head through to the locker room and change into our bathing suits and robes. Then we have some time before our first treatments.'

'Treatments as well?!' Diamond squealed, turning to Phee. 'Wow, your husband is pretty great.'

'He is.' Phee smiled, rubbing her little baby bump.

The locker room contained huge pine lockers, each with their own mirror on the outside. Inside was a huge white fluffy robe and white slippers for each of us, as well as some shower gel, shampoo and an Egyptian cotton towel for the end of the day. I felt like royalty or a celebrity; it was perfect.

'Check us out!' Crystal grinned, tieing her robe over her red strapless bikini.

'This day is going to be awesome!' I smiled, though I couldn't help feeling as if something was going to go wrong.


	8. The Kidnapping

The indoor pool room at the spa was glorious. The room was white and decorated with small spotlights and white greek pillars. In the middle was the turquoise pool, with a waterfall flowing into it at one end. The pool was surrounded by white leather sunbeds with small glass end tables between them. A member of staff placed down some towels for us, reserving five sunbeds.

Phoenix was first to sit down, taking off her bathrobe and putting her feet up. In her bikini, the small bump was far more obvious and you could almost see where the baby was leaning.

'My first grandchild!' Karla squealed, gently patting Phee's belly and sitting beside her. We all followed the cue, taking off our bathrobes and relaxing.

'Actually, I think I'll go for a swim.' I told the girls, tying up my blonde girls with the hairtie from around my wrist.

'I'll join you.' Crystal smiled. 'I've not been walking much since living in NYC. The subway is just too easy.'

I nodded in agreement. 'That makes sense. I'll have the same problem now I have my car.'

We slid into the pool and swam up to the waterfall end. Crystal swam under the waterfall, disappearing to the other side. I followed suite. I found her sat on an underwater bench in the dimly-lit cove.

'I miss Venice.' Crystal sighed as I sat down beside her. 'New York is lovely, but I miss the history and the masks and the traditional fashion.'

'Venice is beautiful.' I agreed. 'Have you spoken to Xav about this?'

'How can I? He's so happy with his job, I couldn't bare to upset him. I love him and we're happy together... I just miss home.'

I smiled. I had never really felt that way about any place. To me, home was wherever Zed was.

'You should speak to him about it. Maybe he'd let you go and visit or something? You shouldn't be left feeling homesick, you gave up a lot for him.'

'I guess that's all part of being a soulfinder.' She sighed. 'It has its ups and downs, doesn't it?'

'As does everything.' I replied, looking at the blurred image the water in front of us was creating.

'We aren't going to let anything happen to you. You do know that, don't you?' She squeezed my arm reassuringly.

'I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I'd never forgive myself.'

'And no one will. We're far too strong and powerful when we're altogether. There's thirteen of us.'

I laughed. 'That's an unlucky number.'

'For some, maybe. But thirteen savants against two... not to mention there are four pairs of soulfinders who are stronger when they are together. We make a pretty kick-ass team.'

'I guess you're right.' I smiled, letting my tension drain into the water.

'Now come on, I think you need a massage more than any of us right now!'

We split into two groups for our treatments, starting with a body massage. The masseuse had commented that I had a lot of knots, but I sighed as each of them was massaged away. After our first treatments, we headed off to afternoon tea by the pool as a group, before another swim.

'I might head for a sauna.' I said, getting out of the pool after I had swam a few lengths. 'Anyone want to join?'

'Sorry Sky, but it's not good for the baby.' Phee frowned. 'But if you're not back in twenty minutes, I'll send out a search party!'

'I'll hold you to that!' I laughed, I grabbed my robe and walked down the corridor to the sauna. I hung up my robe on the hook outside, before heading inside. I had the wooden benches to myself.

_Hey beautiful, how's your day?_

I smiled at the sound of Zed's voice. _Absolutely wonderful. I feel so relaxed._

_I'm glad, otherwise I was going to have to find another way to relax you later._

_You're welcome to,_ I bit my lip at the thought.

_Don't suppose you fancy heading home now then?_

_Nope. I'm in the Sauna and then I have a facial in an hour._

_Are you... naked?_

_Nope, just in that blue bikini you like._

_Damn it. _I could tell he was frowning. _Well I'd better get back to canoeing. Love you._

_Love you too._

I laid back on the bench and relaxed my body completely. I hadn't even noticed that someone else had come in. The guy with shaggy blonde hair and dark eyes smiled as he sat down opposite me. That was when I noticed the door had been locked.

I stood up, to let myself out, subtly, but he moved in front of it, stopping me.

'Sorry, just realised I've been in here longer than I thought.' I lied.

'Don't worry gorgeous, a little bit longer won't hurt you.' He grinned at me with his perfect white teeth. 'I'm Robert by the way. I believe you know my brother Zack?'

My stomach flipped and I felt sick. The heat was starting to get to me and I felt dizzy, too, but I was determined not to pass out. I looked at him and noticed pink surrounding him; lust. Oh shit.

'Wow, you're even hotter than he said.' He smiled, perving on me. 'Quite petite but those legs and those breasts... not bad.'

'Please let me go.' I pleaded, still trying to get around him. 'I won't say anything about this.'

'But if you go, then I'll have to take your friends. One of them is pregnant, isn't she?'

My knees felt weak at the thought of him hurting my family.

'Fine. What do you want?' My voice came out croaky, my throat burning in the panic.

'You just need to calmly come with me. We'll get out of here and then your friends won't get hurt. If you scream or draw attention to us, then they're dead.' His voice sounded like venom.

'O...Okay.'

'And no telepathy. I'm not stupid.' He grabbed my wrists. 'Can you do that, sexy?'

I nodded, too afraid to say anything. 'Should I get my clothes?'

He laughed, bitterly, in my face. 'Now why would you need clothes when you look like that?'

He unlocked the door and I followed him out. I thought about screaming and running right then, or calling for Phee to stop time, but I knew it wouldn't protect them. I couldn't bear the thought of she or the baby being hurt, or Diamond, or Crystal or Karla...

I picked up my robe off the hook and tied it around me, quickly slipping on the spa's white slippers. 'Where are we going?'

'To the car park.' He replied, calmly, throwing on a hoodie and slipping on his flip-flops. 'Lead the way princess.'

I walked ahead of him, along the corridor and through reception.

'Miss, are you forgetting your clothes?' A member of staff called out as I passed them.

'Just going for a cigarette.' I replied, throwing him a fake smile.

He looked uncertain, but then decided to continue his work on the computer. I carried on into the car park, gravel getting into the slippers and scratching my feet. I flinched when I was sure that a piece had cut my foot.

'This way.' My arm was grabbed and diverted me towards a large white van. When we got there, he opened the door and threw me inside, climbing in after me. 'Let's go mate.'

And then we were off, with my life flashing before my eyes. Silently I prayed, _please don't let them hurt my friends. _

As the van noisily drove along, I wept in the back of it, with Robert watching me, the lust still surrounding him. I pulled the white robe tighter around myself in an attempt to cover up, though he could still see my recently waxed legs.

_Sky, do I need to send out that search party? _Phee's voice was a joke in my mind, but I knew I couldn't reply. Robert was watching me, wondering if I would try to contact her.

In my mind, I put up my thick walls, stronger than the Tower of London. He smiled, approving of my decision. I nibbled on my manicured nails with frustration, trying to keep the nausea at bay.

Eventually we reached our destination- wherever that was. I knew it must have been about two hours away, that's for sure. Robert grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the van. The air was sticky and humid, and it was starting to get dark. The area seemed completely derelict, other than a country mansion in front of us. It looked pretty rundown, as if it hadn't been cleaned or had work on it in about ten years.

The van driver drove off and I was dragged to the front door, which was unlocked.

'Welcome home sir.' A man greeted us as we walked inside. 'May I take her robe?'

'Please do.' He raised an eyebrow as I clutched the robe tightly to myself.

'Madam, I'm going to need to take that.'

'But I can't just walk around here in my bikini.' I replied, realising I was shaking.

'We all do darlin'' A woman in a gold bikini, in her early thirties, walked towards me. 'You won't be feeling left out at all. And the men love it.'

I shuddered, still clutching on to my robe. Then it was ripped off of me by Robert. I wrapped my arms around myself, in an attempt to cover up the skin I was revealing.

'He's like a tiger.' The woman giggled, fluttering her eyelashes. Robert tapped her bottom and she squealed with delight.

'Want one too?' He grinned at me, before squeezing my butt. I moved away from him, wincing when I trod on the cut on the bottom of my foot.

'This one's pretty.' The woman said, eyeing me up. 'Maybe the two of us could treat you.'

My stomach flipped again when I realised what she was referring too; a threesome.

'Maybe tomorrow.' Robert winked. 'Could you show Sky up to her room and introduce her to the rest of the girls?'

'Oh _this _is Sky. The one that got your family in all that trouble.'

'Yeah tell me about it. It's okay though, she'll pay her way. Some of the guys like them cute and innocent looking.'

The woman sighed. 'I wish I still looked like that. I'll show her to her bedroom. She gets the new fancy one, right?'

'That's right. That one was saved just for her.' He turned to me. 'I'll see you later, baby.'

The woman grabbed my hand and let me away, still clutching my body in defence. She led me up a stone staircase and along an old stone corridor, which would have been grand in its day. At the end of the corridor was a large sitting room, with red velour sofas. As we walked in, I noticed there were about ten other girls there. Some looked about my age, whereas others were a similar age to my 'tour guide.'

'Hey! It's a new girl!' They all chimed in excitement, jumping up and down. All of them were wearing little clothing, some in bikinis and some in lingerie. I felt like I was in the playboy mansion and it made me cringe. It was like some messed-up film. Except this was real, and they had 'clients'. Prostitutes. Whores. Were they here by choice like me?

'This is Sky.' The woman introduced me to them. 'This is Lily, Delicia, Margot, Dana, Ruby, Roxie, Madonna, Barbie, Paris, London and I'm Bella, the mumma of all you ladies.'

'Are those your real names?' I whispered, not sure what else to say.

'Mainly stage names, sweetheart.' Dana replied, fluttering her fake, long black eyelashes. 'Are you that savant girl they've been after?'

I nodded, the nausea returning.

'Oh they'll all be wanting you!' Margot smiled.

'Sorry, I feel like I'm going to throw up.' I said to Bella. 'Where's the bathroom?'

'You have your own. Let me show you your room.'

I followed her into a bedroom just along the corridor. There was a four-poster bed in the middle and it over-looked what must have been the valley in the day time. I ran off to the bathroom and, before I knew it, I was emptying out all of the lovely breakfast and lunch I had eaten that day.

I stayed leant against the bathroom wall for a while, sobbing, and then there was a knock at the door. It opened, and in crept Ruby, the girl with fiery red hair who didn't look much older than me.

'Are you okay?' She asked, closing the door behind her. She sank down onto the floor next to me, and passed me a baggy knitted jumper. 'Don't let them see that you have this.'

I pulled it over me and wrapped my arms around myself, enjoying the warmth. 'Thanks.'

'They did the same to me.' She whispered, tears in her eyes. 'Took me away from my family to repay a debt.'

'What did your family do?'

'We were poor.' She sighed, leaning her head against the wall. 'So dad begged the Kellys to lend them some money. Promised he'd pay it back once he got a new job. But dad didn't get another job. Mum got taken to Vegas to be a cleaner at a hotel, Dad had to be their new janitor and then they took me here.'

I looked over and noticed tears streaming down her cheeks. 'How long have you been here?'

'Just a few months.' She wiped a tear away. 'I went into hiding, thought I could get away, but I can't.'

'We'll get out of here.' I whispered, feeling uncertain.

'We will?'

'Well we're going to try. Are you a savant?'

She nodded, glumly. 'My power can make me invisible. Just not for long enough to get out of here.'

'I guess we'll have to work on that then.' I half-smiled at her.

'Do you believe in soulfinders?' She whispered, looking at me with hope.

'I've found mine.' I replied, smiling at the thought of Zed.

'Mom always told me about them. Dad's not her soulfinder, though. I never knew whether to believe her or not.'

'Well they're real.'

'How does it feel? Having one?'

'Amazing. Like you're whole. No one in the world could love you more.' I hugged myself, wishing it was Zed's arms I was in and not my own.

'Will he be looking for you?'

'Yes.' I replied. 'Though I'm hoping he won't come here.'


	9. Hope

I spent the night trying to keep my wall up, but it was giving my a headache. When Ruby was asleep beside me on the bed, after our heart-to-hearts, I felt it crumble down in my head.

_Sky! Where __**are **__you?!_ Zed's voice was urgent and I could tell he had been crying. His sadness made the nausea return.

_I don't know. _On a mountain/hill somewhere in the middle of nowhere was all that I knew.

_What happened? Who took you?_

_Robert Kelly. I was in the sauna. He said if I didn't go with him, he'd hurt the girls. Maybe even kill them. Are they okay? Please say they're okay?_

_They're fine, just shaken up that you're gone. We all are. Wait til the sun comes up, then let me know what you can see._

_You can't come here, Zed. I don't want anything to happen to you._

_WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOU SKY, GOD DAMNNIT? I HAVE NOT SLEPT AND I FEEL LIKE SHIT. I NEED YOU HERE AND I NEED YOU SAVE._

_Please don't shout at me. _I flinched.

_I'm sorry. I'm just so scared. You have to keep me updated baby, please._

_I'm with a savant girl who can turn invisible. She was kidnapped too. If I can make her strong enough, then we can escape..._

_Please be careful._

_You too._

_I love you._

_I love you too._

And then I shut off and forced myself to get some sleep.

'Rise and shine!' I was woken up by Bella throwing back the curtains. 'Oh did we have a little sleepover?'

Ruby and I sat up, and I hid under the duvet further when I realised I still had the jumper over my bikini.

'What's for breakfast, Bella?' Ruby asked, politely.

'We have a welcome breakfast especially for Sky.' Bella smiled, adjusting her breasts in a silver bikini today. 'You'd both better shower and sort out your hair first, though. Be downstairs in twenty minutes.'

After my shower, I rummaged through my wardrobe in an attempt to find something that wasn't skimpy. Nope. Nothing. I shoved the jumper to the back in an attempt to hide it and pulled out a black swimsuit with cut out sides; at least it sort of covered my body. I towel-dried my hair and it fell down my back in loose blonde curls. Then I slipped on some small silver wedges and followed the other girls downstairs.

I was glad the house felt warm today, because last night it had been freezing. However, it didn't look any cheerier in the day; it was still just as grey and dreary as it had been the night before.

The dining room had a large, long table, which had been laid out with crockery and cutlery, and a large fruit bowl in the middle. There were yoghurts and toast available, as well as 'slimming' cereals. No pancakes, scrambled egg or bacon as I had enjoyed the day before.

'Good morning Sky!' Robert walked over and kissed my cheek. 'I'm sure my brother is looking forward to seing you again later.'

I cringed away from him, hugging my body once more.

'She's getting on awful well with Ruby, Bobby.' Bella fluttered her eyelashes at my kidnapper.

'Wonderful! The clients will love that when they come over tomorrow.'

I shot Ruby a pained look, and she looked away from me. We were going to have to come up with a plan before the 'clients' arrived. Great.

Robert turned to me. 'Now Sky you must eat something. You're going to need lots of energy tomorrow! Just don't eat too much- wouldn't want to spoil that figure, would we?'

'No.' I replied, feeling small. I sat between Ruby and Barbie, and tucked into some fruit and yoghurt. I wasn't feeling that hungry anyway...

Bella had decided we would all spend the afternoon outside, enjoying the sunshine and getting a tan, though she had admired the Californian tan already on my skin. Some of the girls were playing volleyball, but I decided to keep out of it, sitting with Ruby, Barbie and Margot.

'Have you ever thought about getting your boobs done?' Barbie asked me, her sunglasses on the tip of her nose.

I crossed my arms across my chest. 'No.'

'It would make your figure less boyish. But then I guess it goes with your little girl look.'

'I'm eighteen years-old.' I replied, bluntly. 'I'm off to college in September.'

'Why would you waste your life doing that?' Barbie snorted. 'Girls are made to be supermodels and be admired. We aren't supposed to be intelligent.'

'Well you're obviously not.' I muttered, under my breath. Barbie was really starting to live up to her name.

'Don't listen to her.' Margot rolled her eyes. 'She just wishes she was your age again and she's jealous all the men will be after you tomorrow. You'll be having a busy night.'

'W-w-what?' I stuttered out, hoping I had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

'I hope you know lots of positions. These men don't like boring.' She giggled. 'That's why I do my yoga everyday.'

'I'm not having sex with anyone.' I stated, looking her in the eye.

'But that's what you're here for darling.' Barbie laughed.

'Are you a virgin? Is that why you're scared?' Margot whispered, her face full of seriousness.

'No.' I replied. 'I have a boyfriend. My soulfinder.'

'You still believe in all that soulfinder rubbish?' Margot laughed this time. 'Oh honey, it's not real. It's just an excuse for men to get in your pants.'

I felt angry and tears brimmed in my eyes. 'It _is _real. I have a soulfinder and we both love each other very much.'

'Well Bobby and Zack won't stand for that.' Barbie shook her head. 'So you'd better forget about him and fast. You don't want to get on their bad sides.'

'Do you want me to go over some tips with you?' Margot asked, brushing her hair off her face. 'The better you are, the nicer the clothes and food you get.'

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and stormed off. I ran until I reached a wall. Then I ran alongside it, desperately trying to find an exit. That was when I landed on top of someone.

'I'm sorry.' I whispered, rolling off of him.

The guy with short brunette hair and green eyes stood up and brushed his suit down. 'It's okay.'

He offered me his hand and pulled me up.

'SKY!' Ruby called out, rushing towards me. 'Are you okay?!'

'I think so.' I replied, brushing my black swimsuit down.

I turned around and noticed Ruby was staring at my obstacle. He was looking back at her in exactly the same way.

'I'm Ryan.' He held out his hand to her.

'Ruby.' She blushed, trying to hide the grin. There was a silence and then he pulled her into an embrace.

I looked at the two of them in confusion. 'Erm... Ruby?'

'You're my soulfinder.' He looked at her in disbelief. 'I can't believe I've found you.'

'Me neither.' Tears were in her eyes and then he pulled her into a kiss.

I shifted on my feet, feeling a little awkward with the situation, as well as feeling happy that Ruby had found her soulfinder... it just meant that tomorrow was now going to be even harder for the both of us.

Ruby pulled away. 'Who are you? What are you doing here?'

'I... I work for the FBI.' He said, in a hushed tone, looking around. 'The Kellys are in a lot of trouble, and we're trying to collect evidence against them.'

'This is evidence.' I said. 'He's sex trafficking.'

Ryan looked at Ruby, feeling hurt. 'You?'

She nodded, tears in her eyes.

'I'm going to get you both out of here. Don't you worry.'

'Thank you.' I whispered.

'Look, I'm supposed to be undercover, so I'll get out of here, okay?' He turned to face Ruby. 'Please stay safe. I'll speak to you later. We'll make a plan.'

'Okay.' She reluctantly let go of his hand. 'Come on Sky, we'd better get out of here before Bella comes looking for us.

And then we were gone, leaving Ryan the undercover agent behind us.

Ruby had a smile playing on her lips for the rest of the day. Even when we had our chicken and salad dinner, she was trying not to grin. The girls had noticed it was out of character, but had suggested that Ruby's boob job had finally been approved by the boss. Yeah, right.

'Sky.' The butler appeared in the doorway of our lounge area. 'The boss has called for you.'

'Oh.' My face fell and the nausea returned to my stomach.

'There is a dress on the bed he would like you to change into. And he said to leave your hair down. Bella, you are to do Sky's make-up.'

'Oooh, goody! I've wanted to get my hands on that face since yesterday!' Bella clapped her hands together, after placing down her half-eaten dinner.

The dress made we feel less self-conscious than the bikini had done; I almost felt classy. Almost. It was a black dress with a slit right up the thigh and the front of the dress had a plunge neckline, showing my little cleavage. Bella had been told not to give my fake eyelashes, much to her disappointment, but had given me smokey make-up with a little bit of red lippy. When I looked in the mirror, I looked about three years older- twenty one perhaps?

'I can work miracles!' Bella grinned. 'Come on, I'll take you to Bobby.'

I followed her along the corridor and down the grand stairs, into the wing of the house I had never been in before. This wing of the house looked a lot more modern and well-looked after, with freshly painted walls and abstract paintings. I was led to a room signposted as 'The Library.' Bella quickly gave me a once-over and smiled in approval, before knocking on the door. She opened it, pushing me inside, and closed it firmly behind me.

The library consisted of three glass bookcases (filled with multicoloured books), three white rectangular-shaped sofas and a white counter with alcohol on top of it. Sat on two of the sofas were Robert and Zack.

'There's a seat right next to me.' Robert smiled, beckoning me with his hand.

I decided it was best to do as he had asked, sitting on the sofa (but as far away from him as possible) beside him.

'Sky, you remember my brother Zack.'

'How's your fiance?' He smirked, raising his eyebrow.

I looked down at my hand, relieved that my beautiful promise ring was still intact. 'Fine.'

'At least he won't interrupt us this time, hmm?' Zack took a swig of his whiskey, before placing the cup on the table. 'Drink, Sky?'

'Yes please.' To throw in his face.

'Sex on the Beach, wasn't it? I promise I'll behave and not add anything naughty this time.' He winked at me, confirming Victor's suspicions.

He quickly mixed up the drink, poured it into a glass of ice and then handed it to me. I sipped at it, pleased that there was a fair bit of alcohol included; I was going to need it to stop myself from doing something stupid.

'Might I say, you do look wonderful in that dress.' Zack smiled, looking me up and down.

'I knew she would, brother.' Robert's lip curled. 'That's why I chose it.'

'I bet what's underneath looks even better.'

The look on his face showed me that he was mentally undressing me. I had a larger sip of my cocktail this time. At least when I'd been kidnapped before, they hadn't been a bunch of perverts.

'So Sky, we have been informed that you have not yet contacted your soulfinder. Well done, you're very good at keeping your loved ones safe.' Robert smiled before taking a swig of his drink. He placed a hand on my thigh, making my body tense.

'I think you're going to fit in perfectly.' Zack added. 'And if you keep this up, I might even let you have the pleasure of my company tomorrow.'

'You should appreciate that. My brother hasn't yet given in to any of these ladies, and I know that they are dying for it.' Robert smirked, making my stomach churn.

'We are hosting a dinner for our clients tomorrow and you are to mingle with them and wear the outfit provided, do you understand?'

'What would happen if I didn't?' I asked, finishing my cocktail.

'We will have no difficulty finding The Benedict household. We also have some new guns we'd quite like to test out.' Robert leant towards me and started planting kisses on my neck. I could feel my dinner getting ready to come back up again.

'Now brother, I'm pretty sure I said she was going to be my toy.' Zack frowned. 'After all, I did see her first.'

'Hmm, such a pity.' Robert moved back away from me. 'But Sky it is your choice. You could cooperate and keep your _loved _ones safe or you can join the game.'

I knew that there was only one thing I could say.

'I'm in.'


	10. Bullets

I had another fairly sleepless night, but Ruby and I had started to create a plan with some help from Ryan. Ryan was going to 'buy' Ruby the following night and then she would use her powers to help the two of us escape. We just had to make it to the down at the bottom of the mountain, where we would be safe. The FBI were going to invade the party when given the signal by Ryan; everything was left hanging over his head. I just hoped we could trust him.

_Sky. Are you okay? _Zed's voice came through as soon as I took my wall down.

_Yes, I am. _ For now.

_What's the plan?_

_Ruby, one of the other kidnapped girls, has her soulfinder coming to the big party. He works for the FBI. Ryan something..._

_Victor knows him. He's a good guy._

_I hope so, because I'm relying on him getting us out of here tomorrow._

_What do you need me to do?_

_There's a village in the valley near by. It's called Winterwood. Can you be there tomorrow?_

_Anything to get you safe. Will you let me know if you need me to do anything else?_

_Of course. _Maybe.

_I love you._

_I love you. _

The day went by quickly and the nerves in my stomach were determined to get the better of me by refusing to keep any food down; being kidnapped was a great diet in itself, though not one that I would recommend for anyone.

That evening, we were all given sexy yet sophisticated dresses to wear for the 'dinner' and then for entertaining the clients afterwards. My dress wasn't too bad, I just worried what the clients would be doing to the girls I had been sharing a living room space with; I knew that it was a choice for some of the girls, but for Ruby and I it was anything but a career choice. Ruby had been raped before, and I was scared it would happen again. And I was scared it would happen to me. I'd tried to steal a butter knife at breakfast, but Bella had caught me out and threatened to pass on the information to Robert or Zack if I tried anything else.

My dress was red with a thigh slit and cut out sides on my waist. It was a one-shoulder dress that showed my body shape perfectly. My hair had been pulled back into a loose bun, but I had been told I may have to take it out later on in the evening, cue throwing up again.

Dinner started at seven. We weren't going to be eating it, but we had to linger and fill up the wine and beer. Ruby knocked for me, looking older than she was in a purple thigh-slit and plunge front dress, and we headed down to the party together to greet the guests.

The men in the dining room were vile; their eyes wandered all over our bodies and they licked our lips as we walked amongst them. Most of them were overweight, sweaty and looked like the kind of rapists or perverts you'd expect the FBI to be looking for- ironic. Ryan was the only friendly face in the room, but he had to fit in with the crowd. His eyes wandered over Ruby's body and he beckoned her over to fill up his wine glass.

'Sky!' Zack called me over and wiggled his fingers in my direction. 'Come and meet our favourite client.'

I had agreed to all of this plan to keep my family and friends safe. I was doing the right thing. It just meant sacrificing myself. I took a deep breath and headed over to him. The man Zack was stood with was tall and slightly overweight, though some of it was probably muscle. He had not a single hair on his head, and had a little facial hair.

'Sky, this is Mr Jacobson.' Zack introduced me with a smile on his face.

'Wow Zack, you and your brother still have delicious taste.' He ran his tongue along his lips and smirked at me, making my stomach somersault (not in a good way).

'Nice to meet you.' I said half-heartedly. Zack frowned at me.

'It's okay.' Mr Jacobson grinned. 'I like it when they play hard to get. It's a huge turn on.'

'Well Sky is some fresh meat.' Zack winked at him. 'I'll let you tuck into her later if you'd like.'

'Dinner is served!' The Butler called, moving the food topic on to actual food and not a blonde 18-year-old girl.

The dinner went by far too quickly in my eyes. I had spent the whole time, whilst topping up alcohol, worrying about the 'desserts' and actually being the said dessert. I just hoped that Ryan would step in before anything awful happened. At the end of the meal, Robert stood up at the end of the table.

'Now is the part of the evening I'm sure you'll look forward to the most.' He raised his glass. 'Take your pick and feel free to spend as much money as you desire.'

The girls fluttered their eyelashes, flicked their hair, and attempted to come across as sexy. Ryan walked over to Ruby, kissing her hand before whisking her away. I only hoped that his big plan was going to come into action soon.

Zack approached me, putting his arm around my shoulders. 'We'll head to your room, princess.'

I tensed up as we walked towards the room I had been escaping to since arriving at this awful place. I wanted to call Zed for help, but I couldn't involve him in this. Not now. I just had to hope he would be in the town in the valley when I had made a break for it.

Once we were inside, Zack closed the door behind him and loosened up his tie.

'So, er, what did you want to talk about?' I smiled, innocently, hoping I had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

'I'm not one for talking.' He purred, unbuttoning his shirt. His chest was hairy and despite having muscular arms, his chest was not toned in any way. He walked over to me and started to circle me.

'Oh, really? That's a shame. Us British girls love to talk...'

He stopped behind me and ran his hand from my shoulder to my hip, touching the bare skin. 'What's the point in talking when there's better things you could be doing?'

'Sweetie, don't act so innocent. I know what you and your boyfriend were getting up to in that hotel in California.'

I tensed again. 'What?'

'You think I was only in the bar? I followed you around _all _week. Disneyland, really?' He placed a kiss on my shoulder, making me shiver with disgust. 'You're quite noisy in the bedroom, aren't you? Huh, guess I'll be finding out.'

'Please don't.' My voice came out small, like a whisper.

'Don't what, sweetie?' He leant forwards and started kissing my neck.

'I'll do whatever you want, but please don't rape me.'

'Honey, it's not rape, it's your job now. Didn't Bella tell you?' He stopped kissing my neck and grabbed my breast, breathing in my ear as he did so.

'Please just stop. Just let me go.'

'It was either this or your family and that stupid boyfriend of yours.'

Anger erupted from inside of me. My elbow swung to meet his nose and my body shoved him backwards. I ran for the door, but his hand grabbed my wrist before I got there.

He swung me around, slamming me against the door. His right hand grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

'I wouldn't try to hurt me if I were you.' He forced a kiss on my lips as I swung my leg upwards into his crotch. He groaned, moving backwards, giving me some room for the door...

And then I was knocked to the ground. He held me down as I struggled, screaming. He turned me around and ran his hand up my thigh, towards my underwear.

'Please.' Tears fell down my cheeks and I was trembling with fear.

The door swung open and an alarm came from the house loudly, making my ears ache.

'What the-' Zack was knocked off of me and sent flying across the room.

Then Ruby touched me. I didn't say anything, I just followed her. Taking one last look at Zack, I recognised a confused expression- we were invisible.

_I can't hold it for long, come on. _Ruby's voice filled my mind.

We hurried down the stairs, hanging onto each other. FBI agents were running through the house, wearing bulletproof vests and carrying their guns. We ran out the front door, and then I knew we were noticeable again.

An FBI agent stood in front of us, gun aimed. 'Who are you?'

'Please,' I cried out, 'We were kidnapped by the Kellys.'

Gunshots rung out behind us and the FBI agent ran past us, into the house.

'Get the fuck back here!' I didn't need to turn around to know that Zack was following us.

Ruby and I kicked off our shoes and ran out of the open gate and into the wilderness. The road was blocked off by FBI vans and police; we were going to have to go cross-country. A gunshot ricocheted off of a rock as we passed it. He had a gun.

'Don't stop Sky.' Ruby pleaded between breaths.

We kept running down the hillside, hearing gunshots being fired and narrowly missing us. Then there was a sharp pain in my leg.

'You've been hit!' Ruby cried out, grabbing my arm. 'Come on Sky, we're nearly there, we have to keep going.'

She yanked my arm so that we were shielded by a large satellite on the hillside. She pulled up my dress to look at my leg and flinched. I didn't need to look at it to know it was bad. She ripped off the bottom of my dress and quickly tied it tightly around my leg to add pressure to the wound. Black dots appeared in front of my eyes and I was starting to feel a little dizzy.

'Sky, you have to stay with me, okay?' My friend told me, shaking my shoulders. 'I know it hurts like hell, but we have to keep going. We are so close. We can't let them get us now.'

'Ok...ay.' My voice sounded hoarse.

'Can you contact your boyfriend, tell them to meet us at the grocery store? Ryan said it's not that far from here.'

I knocked down my walls immediately, relieved I didn't need to hold them up anymore.

_Zed. Meet us at the grocery store._

_We'll be there in two. Are you okay?_

_Yes._ I lied. Best not scare him yet.

Ruby put an arm around my waist and yanked me to my feet. 'Come on, let's get out of here.'

I tried my best to walk normally, though I knew I was slowing us down. We hobbled down the hillside, my leg throbbing with pain. I bit down on my tongue with every step, desperate to focus the pain on something else. We reached the bottom of the hillside and Ruby helped me walk across the abandonned streets. We walked a few blocks and that's when I couldn't bear it anymore.

I could see the grocery store ahead of me, but my leg gave in and I fell to the ground. 'I'm sorry, Ruby.'

And with that, I gave in to the tiredness.


	11. Sympathy

**Zed.**

I heard a girl's scream ring out, followed by the word 'SKY!' I didn't hesitate. I ran in the direction of the scream, despite my brothers and father calling out for me to stop. Sky was my soulfinder, if something happened to her then my life wouldn't be worth living.

As I came closer, I found a petite red head girl, sat crying, leaning on ...

'SKY!' I called out in horror. She laid on the ground in front of me, unconscious, with cuts on her beautiful face and blood seeping through a makeshift bandage on her leg.

'GET BACK!' The girl growled, shielding Sky's body in defense.

'You don't understand... I'm Zed... Sky's soulfinder.' I collapsed on my knees beside her, tears filling my eyes. 'Baby, please wake up.' Her face was pale

'Zed!' My family called out, rushing towards me.

'Oh god!' Crystal cried out. Xav pushed his way towards me.

'I can fix this.'

'She's in pretty bad shape.' The red head looked up at me, her eyes fiilled with tears.

'Maybe, but I'm sure as hell going to try.'

Xav was exhausted when we reached the hospital that evening. He had helped Sky's wound as much as he could, but she had lost a lot of blood. I felt sick, tired and shaken up, but I was not leaving her bedside.

'Hon, you should go home and get some rest. It could be a while before anything changes.' The nurse told me when Sky returned from the operating theatre, having had the bullet removed from her leg. They had repaired some muscle, as it had been torn by the bullet.

'I'm not leaving.' I told her, sternly.

'Well your friend Ruby is doing good. She's had stitches for a cut on her foot, but she'll be heading home after the police have spoken to her.' She smiled with sympathy.

'Good.' I replied. I was glad Sky's rescuer was doing well, but right now I couldn't think of anyone but my soulfinder.

I squeezed her hand, before reaching into my pocket. I pulled out the black velvet box and sighed.

'Please wake up beautiful.' My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at the diamond and sapphire ring in front of me.

'Oh, hon, it's lovely.' The nurse sighed, putting away Sky's notes.

'Just like the girl I want to give it to.'

'Well, I'm pretty sure she's a fighter. You'll be able to give it to her soon.'

'I hope so.' I gave her a half-smile as she left the room, giving us some privacy. I leant forwards to kiss her forehead before whispering, 'I love you so much Sky Bright.'

_I had only fallen asleep for a second. But when I woke up, the alarms were going off. Shit, Sky. I opened my eyes and looked over at the machines- her heart had stopped. The crash trolleys came in with all the doctors and nurses. Oh god. NO SKY! I wanted to shout but nothing could come out. My throat was swollen from crying and blocked off by a lump I was sure was my heart._

_'I'm sorry, Mr Benedict. She's gone.' The sweet nurse looked at me with sympathy, a sympathy I knew was genuine._

_'She can't be!' I looked down at the box in my hand. 'She's supposed to be my wife!'_

_'I'm sorry. We'll need you to say your goodbyes so we can take her to the morgue.'_

I jumped up in my seat feeling sweaty, and recognising the hot wet tears on my cheeks. I looked over at Sky, and sighed with relief when I saw the monitors were showing a good heart rate. I calmed my breathing down and sat back in my chair, the velvet box safely in my pocket.

'How is she?' Phoenix whispered, walking into Sky's private room (paid for by Yves, who had wanted her to be as comfortable as possible- I thanked him for that).

'Still unconscious.' I replied. 'So I guess there's no need to whisper.'

'Sorry.' She shuffled awkwardly.

'Sit down, pregnant girls aren't supposed to be standing much are they?'

'No.' She replied, doing as she was told. 'Yves told me about the proposal.'

'Ugh, that idiot.'

She laughed, knowing what my relationships with my brothers were like. 'She'd say yes, you know?'

'I hope so.' I sat back in the chair and looked over at my soulfinder, plugged into machines and tubes sticking in her body. 'It was supposed to be perfect. I was going to pour my heart out about how much I missed her and how much I love her.'

'I know.' She rubbed my hand, sympathetically. 'Have you spoken to Sally and Simon yet?'

'They're on their way. Pretty sure Simon will regret giving me his permission now, huh?'

'Probably.' She laughed. 'Well I'll leave you to it. I brought her some flowers.' She placed the daisies in a vase on the end table. 'Make sure you give them some water.'

'I might not know much about flowers, but I _do _know _that _much.'

'Sure, bro.' She playfully punched my shoulder. 'Call me if you need anything.'

I nodded. 'Thanks, Phee.'

Simon and Sally turned up about an hour later, dark rings under their eyes and blotchy faces from crying; not that I was going to say anything, as I was pretty sure I looked shit right now too.

'Oh Sky, how could this happen again?' Sally whimpered, sitting down beside her daughter. 'We never should have moved here. It's just been hell.'

'We should move back to England, when she's feeling better.' Simon nodded in agreement.

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

'I know you were going to propose Zed, but maybe you could take her back to England where it's safe.' Sally reached out to touch my hand sympathetically. Why was everyone doing that today?

'It's supposed to be safe _here._' I frowned.

There was a knock at the door and Victor walked in, with one of his FBI friends- not a girl, as usual though.

'Hey bro. Mr and Mrs Bright.' Vick nodded in the direction of Sky's parents, who looked even more uncomfortable with FBI agents in the room.

'Any news?' I asked, turning to face them.

'Zed, Mr and Mrs Bright, this is Agent Ryan Lawson. He was involved in bringing down the guys that kidnapped Sky.'

The Ryan dude smiled at all of us. 'I'm pleased to let you know that they've been arrested and are in a secure unit. All of the men at the dinner party were wanted by FBI, so we've taken them all and sent the other girls off to start new lives.'

'If they're all wanted, why couldn't you get them sooner?' I felt angry that they had been allowed to roam about and kidnap the love of my life. If they'd been locked up, it never would have happened.

'Well we didn't know where the Kellys were at first. They have a number of properties across the United States. When we found out about the dinner party, I went undercover and then it just so happened that there were plenty of other bad guys there too.'

'Well thank you for arresting them.' Sally half-smiled. 'I just hope those Kellys won't cause my daughter anymore harm.

'They won't m'am.' Ryan leaned against the wall of the room. 'We'd like you to be part of our witness protection programme. We're not saying you have to change your names, as that's who you are, but we would like to relocate you so you're somewhere totally new.'

'What?!' I gasped.

'Perhaps it is for the best, Zed. We were thinking of sending Sky back to England.' Sally was actually considering this. I couldn't believe it. What would I do? And my family? Where would we go?

'Where you thinking of?' Simon asked, surprising me too. Two against one. Brilliant. Not.

'Canada. I know it's out of our state, but it's a beautiful country and the government are very good with witness protection over there.' Ryan smiled. 'I think you should consider it. Here's my card, give me a call when you've made a decision. Obviously moving your belongings and things is all paid for and we can help with employment.'

'Thank you.' Sally smiled, talking the card.

I sat there in disbelief. I'd never been to Canada. I knew there were mountains, the falls, some of it spoke French... it sounded a beautiful place, but it wasn't even in the same country as my family. What was I going to do? I looked at Sky in the bed in front of me and corrected myself' what were _we _going to do?

We were soulfinders. We were going to have to make a decision... together.


	12. Overwhelmed

**Sky.**

He was getting closer and closer to me. The gunshots were nearly missing and then they hit. First my leg and then my chest. I fell to the ground, calling out for my soulfinder.

'ZED!'

I opened my eyes and found myself lying in a hospital bed, tubes and wires plugged into me. I wriggled and then tensed when I felt an arm on my shoulder. I turned my head and relaxed.

'Sky! I'm so glad you're awake!' Zed smiled and kissed my forehead. 'How are you feeling?'

I looked around in confusion. 'How did I get here? I thought it was all over.'

'It is, baby. It's all over now! I found you with Ruby and-'

'Ruby! Is she okay?!' I tensed up again, worried for my new friend; I never would have escaped without her.

'Yes, she only had a few cuts on her foot.' He smiled, holding my hand. 'How are _you _feeling?'

'Okay I guess. My leg is still a little sore, though.'

'You had to have an operation.'

My stomach clenched. 'Was it that bad? How long have I been asleep?'

'A day and a half.' He shrugged. 'But what matters is that you're recovering. The nurse said your stats were good.'

'How long before I can go home?'

'Soon.' He smiled, but he didn't look one-hundred percent happy; something was bothering him.

'Zed, is something going on?' I asked with a frown.

'Why? What makes you think that?' He rubbed my hand with his thumb for a distraction.

'You're acting shifty.' I met his eyes with a stern look. 'If something is going on, you need to tell me.'

Zed sighed and squeezed my hand. 'Ryan came by. They caught the Kellys.'

'Well that's great news!' I sighed with relief, relaxing in the bed. I don't know what I would have done if they had still been out there.

'But he thinks it would be beneficial for you and your family to be part of the witness protection programme.'

'Aren't you part of that?'

'We were.' He nodded. 'But they want you to move to Canada.'

Canada? Where Niagara Falls was? And that really big tower... CN tower was it? And they go there in Twilight, don't they? And Michael Buble is from there, isn't he? There's bears there... and it's pretty cold...

'Why Canada?!'

'I don't know.' He frowned. 'I guess because it's far enough away that if the Kellys were ever released, they wouldn't come looking for you.'

I had exactly the same conversation with Sally and Simon later that day. Except they had _actually _been researching Vancouver! I didn't even know where Vancouver was! But it sounded cold.

'There's a University there. Capilano University... they specialise in the music degree you would have been studying at Denver. Ryan said he can easily switch your universities for you.' Simon explained.

'But it's Canada! We don't know anything about Canada!' I threw my hands in the air dramatically, before realising I had a drip plugged into my arm. Ouch.

'Michael Buble came from Vancouver!' Sally grinned.

'But he's not there anymore. He's always travelling the world, it's not like you'll run into him.'

'Okay sour puss.' Simon frowned, shaking his head. 'We want you to be safe and if that means moving, we'll doing it, Sky. You've been through too much as it is.'

'If I move, what happens to the Benedicts?'

'They stay here, I guess.'

The thought horrified me. I was so close to them. I couldn't bare it if I was a long flight away from them. 'But... Zed.'

'I know it's hard honey. You'll have to talk to him about it, but whatever he says, we need to go.' Sally stroked my hair gently. 'I'm tired of those Kellys coming after you.'

And that's how I knew that I wasn't going to win the argument; I was moving to Canada, with or without my soulfinder.

Sally and Simon left a little after that, texting me later to say that Ryan had managed to switch the universities for me, but there was no dorm room left available so we'd have to have a house within reasonable distance of the university. Zed returned later on, along with most of his family. I swear the nurse nearly had a heartattack, but she decided to let them in.

'Hey Sky.' Karla smiled, sitting on the chair beside me. Zed perched on the edge of my bed and kissed my forehead.

'How are you feeling?' Saul asked, moving to a space in the room.

'Much better physically.' I replied. Just not emotionally- way too much was going on for me to get my head around.

'We heard about the move.' Karla's voice was full of sympathy. 'I know it's tough, but it'll keep you safe.'

Did everyone have to keep saving that? Sheesh.

'We've come to an agreement.' Zed said, squeezing my hand. My stomach filled with butterflies; was this a decision I was going to like or not?

'Oh?' I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know what they had agreed to.

'Well Saul and I can't move up to Canada with you, as much as we'd love to. We have our business here and this year has been busier than ever.' Karla sighed. 'Though we would love to come and visit you!'

'Yeah, they've got some pretty wild white water up there!' Victor agreed.

'But...' Zed lifted my hand to kiss it. 'I can come with you.'

'You can?' His response took me by surprise. Simon was hardly going to let him live with us.

'And I will.' He smiled. 'I've found my soulfinder and I'm not letting her go that easy.'

'But what about university? And where are you going to live?'

'Ryan's managed to change Zed over, though the university isn't happy with the guys at witness protection!' Victor laughed.

'And, here's the best part.' He rubbed his thumb soothingly across the top of my hand. 'We are going to be living together.'

'What?!' I gasped in disbelief. Like Simon would allow that. Not when we weren't married, anyway. He was pretty protective like that.

'Before you ask, Simon has agreed.' My boyfriend laughed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Eugh it needed a wash.

'How? What? Eh?'

Cue the rest of The Benedicts, and their soulfinders, laughing.

'Well it took a lot of persuasion and most of today, but Sally was happy with it and if it keeps you safe... besides, we agreed you wouldn't want to be living at home when you're at college, would you?'

'I still can't believe he agreed to that.'

Zed smiled and I could tell he was missing something out. 'Well he did.'

'So,' I fidgeted in the bed. 'I guess we're moving to Canada.'

Four days later, the hospital released me and sent me home with antibiotics to fight infection; they were the most disgusting thing I had ever tasted, and Zed seemed to enjoy watching me take them. It was weird returning home, because it wasn't really home anymore. No, this was just another stop on the journey that was my life. And it was in the process of being all boxed up.

'Ooh, Vick's sent us some photos of our new appartment!' Zed grinned, passing me his phone. Victor had headed up to Vancouver with Saul a few days ago, and they'd chosen an appartment for us yesterday. The witness protection programme had given us some money towards it, but as we could have chosen to live with Sally and Simon, we'd have to pay the difference.

I looked at the first photo, which showed the outside of the appartment building. It was fairly tall, about eight storys high. We were on the second floor, and there was a lift to use until my leg healed properly. The building looked modern with white paint and large glass windows.

The next photo showed the living room space. Already furnished with a brown leather sofa and matching armchair, the space was open with wooden floors and white walls, with two large windows overlooking English Bay. There was a small wooden dining table with four chairs not far away and the white, modern kitchen was a fair size.

The final photos were of the two bedrooms. One had a double bed with a brown leather headboard, still waiting for bedding to be chosen, and the other had a single bed with a desk; a perfect study. There were a few empty bookcases there too. By the looks of it, all rooms had a lot of light and lovely views of the bay.

'It's wonderful.' I smiled, looking up at my boyfriend from his perch on the arm of the chair.

'I know.' He replied. 'Just needs a few finishing touches to make it our home and not a showhome.'

'Just what I was thinking.' I sighed, leaning into his chest.

'Are you ready to leave Wrickenridge?'

I shook my head. 'I know we've got two days left, but there's still so much to do. I have to finish the packing, say goodbye to everyone...'

'They can visit.' He kissed my forehead. 'We have a spare room.'

'I know, I just can't believe I'd finally settled in to this place and we already have to move. It sucks.'

'Yeah it does.' He nodded in agreement. 'I won't even be in the same country as my parents.'

'Sorry. That's got to be tough.'

'It is, but losing my soulfinder would have been much tougher.' He leant down and kissed me on the lips. 'I can't wait to you're better. It's so hard trying to be gentle when I'm so much bigger than you.'

I laughed. 'Not long.' I hope. I was tired of not being able to walk far without lots of pain. I was just glad that Xav had managed to get rid of the scars on my head from fighting with Zack that night...

My stomach clenched and nausea hit me.

'Are you okay? You look really pale.' Zed frowned.

'I need to go to the bathroom.' I lied, standing up. I hopped towards the bathroom, and barely made it there in time when I was sick. Was I always going to have nausea at the thought of him trying to rape me? I hoped not. I wasn't sure I could cope. The nightmares were bad enough.

'Sky, honey, you didn't have to lie you know.' My boyfriend knocked on the door, his voice full of concern.

'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay. Can I come in?'

'Yes.' I croaked.

Zed let himself in, sat beside me and pulled me into his arms as I sobbed. 'I know it's hard and you've had to go through this once with Ryan, but will you please tell me exactly what happened that night?'

'Okay.'

And just like that, it all came pouring out, with Zed clenching his fists and my tears soaking his t-shirt.


	13. New Beginnings

The drive in my car up to Vancouver was long and, according to Zed (who was driving as I still wasn't ready to be back in the driver's seat) I slept most of the way. He woke me up as the water of English Bay came into view.

'We're nearly home Sky.' He whispered, giving me a gentle shake.

'We are?' I was pleased, because we'd driven for about eight hours that day and just over thirteen the previous day. It was a stupid amount of time in a car, but if we had flown then my car wouldn't have been coming with us.

Vancouver was beautiful, even with the clouded sky covering the mid-afternoon sun. I couldn't wait to get outside and explore the mountains and the ocean.

_Penny for your thoughts? _Zed smiled as he followed the Satnav in the direction of our appartment building.

_Just thinking that it's beautiful and that it would be nice to explore. _

_Yeah, I guess it is. We'll get exploring when your leg's better though. _

I recognised the building appearing ahead of us and smiled. 'Got the keys ready.'

'Okay, eager beaver. Let me park first though.' He laughed, squeezing my hand.

We'd made it to our safehaven. Finally.

The rest of the day was spent unpacking the removal van. Sally and Simon had arrived just before us and were doing the same at their house just outside of the city. Unpacking made everything seem so real. It freaked me out; was I an adult now? I wasn't sure if I was ready for that just yet.

'You're very quiet.' Zed commented when I got into bed beside him.

'Yeah.' I sighed. 'Guess I'm just scared that I'm growing up.'

'Why does that scare you?' He whispered, tucking a loose strand of my blonde hair behind my ear.

'Doesn't it scare you?'

'Nope.' He shook his head. 'Something bad happening to you is the only thing that would scare me.'

I moved forwards and kissed him softly on the lips. 'Sorry, it's really silly.'

'It's not.' He shrugged. 'Is fine to be scared of growing up. As long as it doesn't hold you back.'

'Hold me back from what?'

He didn't answer. Instead he kissed me passionately, leaving me breathless.

'How is your leg?'

'Okay enough for this.'

I kissed him hard this time and he pulled me closer to him. His hand met the small of my back, and slid under my t-shirt, caressing my bare back. He moved his lips to plant soft kisses on my jaw line, then my neck and my chest. I moaned. He removed my baggy pyjama top and pressed his bare chest against my bare breasts. Goosebumps covered every part of my skin with pleasure.

I woke up the next day and it took a while for me to realise where I was. Reality sunk in. I was in mine and Zed's first apartment together. And we were currently lying naked in bed together. He moved over to spoon me and he kissed my shoulder.

'Sleep well in our own apartment?'

'Mmmm.' I replied, enjoying the sensation of his breath tickling my shoulder. 'Did you?'

'It was nice being able to enjoy you without worrying about an interruption.' He started trailing along my bare skin from my shoulder to behind my ear. The goosebumps returned and we made love in our new apartment. Again.

We had arranged to meet Sally and Simon for lunch, so we had the morning to continue with the unpacking.

'What are these? Hmm?' Zed asked, lifting up some of my new Victoria's Secret lace underwear from my suitcase.

'Oh nothing...' I grinned, grabbing them off him and adding to my underwear drawer.

'When are you planning on modelling them for me?' He smirked, hanging some of his shirts in the walk-in closet.

'You should be so lucky.' I stuck my tongue out playfully and carried unpacking.

'Huh. I was pretty lucky last night and this morning, wasn't I?'

I could sense he was behind me before his arms wrapped around my waist. He pulled my hair over my shoulder and planted a kiss on my neck.

'Mmmm.' I sighed, content.

'Sorry, am I distracting you?' He teased, kissing my neck again.

'Yes actually.'

He turned me to face me and planted a kiss on my forehead. 'Unpacking is _so _boring.'

'But the sooner we unpack, the sooner we can explore.'

'Explore what?' He purred, nibbling my lip.

'You have to stop doing that.' I laughed. 'I want to get unpacked so we can see the city... and then maybe we can do some more of what you're thinking.'

'Hmm. I guess that seems fair.' He kissed me again and pressed his forehead against mine.

We met Sally and Simon at an Italian restaurant about ten minutes from where we lived. It was busy inside, which was always a good sign when it came to choosing places to eat. The italian restaurant decor was simple but classy; white walls, a deep red carpet, white tablecloth-covered tables and white chairs with a red cushion. There were a few paintings of the city spread across the walls for decoration, and each table had a black vase of red and white flowers.

'How's the unpacking going?' Simon asked as the waitress handed out the menus.

I tried to ignore the fact that she was checking out Zed, but I just couldn't help it. She was eyeballing him like he was a piece of meat.

'It's going well.' Zed smiled. _When we're not too busy doing other things._

_That's your fault, not mine. _I blushed.

'That's good. Ours is taking a long time, but we'll get there.' Simon smiled. 'You two order what you want. It's on me.'

'Thanks.' Zed grinned. Simon would be regretting that when the bill came.

'Have you got anything fun planned this weekend?' Sally asked after we ordered our food.

'Not really.' I shrugged. 'Depends on my leg I guess. It's not been hurting today so we might be able to go somewhere.'

'I can always carry you!' My boyfriend said, and I knew he was serious.

'I don't need carrying anywhere. I'll be okay. I can't sit about and take it easy forever.'

'We could go canoeing. The bay is pretty apparently, especially if you head away from the city. '

'I'm not sure that's the best idea...' Simon started.

'But it wouldn't require lots of walking.' Sally smiled. 'Just make sure you wear a lifevest.'

'Well we'll see.' I said, unsure. After all, my first time rafting had been a terrible idea and canoeing was not much different.

After lunch, we all returned to our new homes to continue the chore of unpacking. I was starting to get bored of it as well. At least our apartment had already been furnished; if it hadn't been, unpacking would have taken _forever. _It was eight pm when we finally finished unpacking and Zed was having a beer to celebrate. I was running a bath and enjoying a glass of wine. Perfect.

'I can't believe we're all settled in.' I sighed, running my hand through the warm water in the bath.

'I know. Our first home.' He leant towards me and kissed my nose, perching on the bath beside me. He finished his beer and headed off to the kitchen.

I took off my clothes and climbed into the warm bath. I lifted my leg out slightly and looked at my leg. Xav had used his healing powers on it once more before we left and the scar had turned into a small pink line. It was nearly gone, thank goodness. I don't think I would have ever worn a dress or skirt again if it had been really obvious.

'Want some company?' Zed asked, poking his head round the half-open door.

'Okay.' I smiled. I'd never shared a bath with someone before. It seemed like a perfect and romantic idea.

I watched as he pulled off his t-shirt, showing his perfectly carved abs. He unbuckled his belt, unzipped his flies and his jeans dropped to the floor. He smirked when he realised I was watching him undress. He slowly removed his boxers and I couldn't help checking out the naked man stood in front of me. I'd seen him naked plenty of times now, but it still had an effect on me. I felt my cheeks burn as he climbed into the bath opposite me, his body disappearing under the bubbles.

'Turn out.' He whispered.

I did as he asked and he pulled me back towards him, wrapping his arms around my waist. We leant backwards and let our bodies intertwine.

'I love you, Zed.'

'I love you, Sky.'

Over the next few days it rained. A lot. I was starting to doubt we would be able to go out at the weekend, but then my luck changed. I woke up Saturday morning and noticed the sun seeping through the blinds. I nudged Zed and kissed the tip of his nose.

'Rise and shine.'

'Mhmmmhm.'

'It's a beautiful day.' I sang.

'Mmmm sleep.'

I slipped out of bed and walked over to the window, pulling up the blinds. The sun poured through the window and Zed groaned, hiding under the duvet. I climbed onto the bed and pulled back the covers.

'Are you crazy woman?' He mumbled, trying to pull them back.

'Maybe.' I grinned. 'Maybe I need some fresh air.'

'It's too early.' He buried his face in the pillow.

'It's ten AM.'

'Too early.'

'Fine.' I shrugged. 'I thought you might have wanted to have a shower with me.'

His head popped up slowly, so that he was watching me. I slipped off my pyjama top and then slipped down my pyjama bottoms. I looked over my shoulder and noticed Zed's eyes were wide.

'Just me then? No problem.' I smirked, heading off towards the bathroom.

I was about to close the bathroom door when I heard Zed call out. 'Wait up!'

After breakfast, Zed decided we would attempt to go canoeing. He parked my car at the watersports centre and led me inside.

_You're shaking._

_I'm scared._

_You're safe with me._ He squeezed my hand with encouragement, though I still felt like my breakfast was going to come back up.

'Hey, how can I help you?' An over-friendly red head grinned, eyeing up Zed. What was it with this city and flirtacious women?

'Two people for a canoe ride please.' Zed smiled, tightening the strap of his rucksack on his shoulder.

'Do you require an instructor?' She leant over the desk towards him. 'I'm fully trained.'

'So am I.' Zed flashed his workers ID from back in Wrickenridge. 'We won't be needing an instructor.'

'You can kayak, snowboard, ski and raft too? Epic!' She fluttered her eyelashes. 'The offer still stands.'

Jealousy spread through my veins and I knew a lovely green colour was surrounding me right now.

_Don't be jealous, honey. _He squeezed my hand, but there was a smirk on his face.

'We're fine.' Zed assured her. 'Could we hire it for the afternoon?'

'Sure. I'm just going to need a few details.' She handed him over a form. 'Have you got your passport or driver's license?'

He handed it over to her, releasing my hand so that he could fill out some details.

'Oh! You've got that lovely apartment on my block that overlooks the bay!' She grinned as he passed the form back. 'I live in the building opposite you.'

'Sweet.' Zed replied with a smile. 'You ready beautiful?' He kissed my cheek, much to the red head's disappointment.

'Well I'm Courtney. Pop over for a coffee anytime, won't you?'

'Sure.' He shrugged, squeezing my hand.

'If you head through the double doors you can get your lifevests and then Jim will hit you up with a canoe. Stay safe.'

'Thanks, laters.' He raised his hand in a half-wave and then pulled me through the doors. 'Honey, jealousy doesn't suit you.'

I stuck my tongue out at him. 'Whatever.'

'Come on, this will be fun.'

'I sure hope so.'

As Zed rowed the canoe, I took in my surroundings, admiring the beautiful landscape. I looked on a map and pointed out what I could see to my boyfriend, who seemed somewhat distracted.

'Are you okay?' I asked him as we reached Bowen Island.

'Yeah, why?' He asked, continuing to row.

'You just seem quiet.'

'I'm fine.' He smiled. 'Come on, let's stop here for a bit.'

'You didn't have to do all the rowing you know.' I laughed as the canoe hit the shore. Zed jumped out onto the sand and pulled the boat up out of the water.

'It keeps me in shape.' He winked. 'As do you.'

I blushed, looking around to make sure there was no one who heard him. Luckily, it was just on this little bit of bay. I looked out towards Vancouver, the city in the distance. It looked odd nestled between woodland and rocky hills, but it was strangely beautiful. I took a photograph on my digital camera, though I knew it wouldn't capture the true beauty of the view.

'Can I get a photo of us?' I asked my boyfriend, fluttering my eyelashes.

'Don't do that, you'll look like Courtney.' He shook his head. 'Besides, you don't need to do that to get what you want.'

He pulled me towards him and allowed me to take a few selfies of us.

'You hungry?' He asked.

'A bit.' I shrugged. 'But I'm not sure there's any food places around here.'

'No problem.' He opened his rucksack and pulled out a blue picnic blanket, spreading it across the sand. Then he pulled out a huge lunchbox and two bottles of water. He passed me one and took a seat on the blanket, opening the lunchbox.

'When did you do all this?' I gasped as he unwrapped a selection of triangle sandwiches, pulled out a tub of salad, some potato chips, a fruit salad and some cupcakes.

'Last night.' He shrugged. 'When you were on the phone to Phee.'

'Thank you.' I smiled, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

I stretched out my legs, glad I had chosen to wear a sundress today. It felt humid, and I was pretty sure my curls were starting to get fluffy. I reached for a sandwich and Zed and I finished off the feast between the two of us.

'I could stay here forever.' I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder when we were both stuffed with food. The water gently lapped at the sand as yachts and kayaks passed us by in the distance. The sky was completely cloudless and it was silent, other than the sound of birds and the laughter of children in the distance.

Zed didn't reply. He sat there with his hand half-stuck in his jeans pocket, staring into space. He was really starting to worry me now. He moved away from me, suddenly, making me jump.

'Zed, what's going on?'

He turned back to face me, looking a little nervous.

'Zed?'

'Sky, my soulfinder, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I know that you've been in danger a few times and I am _so _sorry about that. You've been through far too much and it's all my fault.'

Was he breaking up with me? My stomach twisted and I felt sick.

'But from now on, I'm not letting you out of my sight. You mean too much to me and when you were kidnapped it nearly killed me. What I'm trying to say is that I love you and you're my whole world.'

That's when he moved so that he was knelt on one knee. He pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket and my breath caught in my throat.

'Sky Bright, will you marry me?'


	14. The Answer

_**Just a quick note to say: Thank you SO much for the reviews and HAPPY EASTER!**_

-xx-xx-xx-

That's when he moved so that he was knelt on one knee. He pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket and my breath caught in my throat.

'Sky Bright, will you marry me?'

Did I just hear Zed correctly? Did he just ask me to marry him? My heart rate quickened and the nausea remained. I had only just finished highschool. Wasn't it only the girls that got pregnant that got married this young? Shot gun wedding and all that? Nothing against Phee and Yves, but they got married way too fast and now she was pregnant at twenty. Did we all have to grow up?

But then he was my soulfinder. We were destined to spend the rest of our lives together. Was saying 'yes' now going to be that much of a big deal? I'd say 'yes' eventually anyway. And I loved him so much. We had survived so much together. I was torn, but I had to reply. Zed's dark eyes looked wide with nerves and I knew he was freaking out on the inside. The colour surrounding him said as much. And the ring was beautiful. Tears brimmed in my eyes and I knew my answer.

'Yes.' I whispered. 'I'll marry you.'

Zed's worried face broke into a grin and he pulled me into an embrace before kissing me hard on the lips. He took my hand and pushed the beautiful ring onto my finger; the ring was a thin silver band with a small heart-shaped diamond and one small sapphire on each side. It was the perfect fit.

He pressed his forehead against mine. 'You have just made me the happiest man in the world. I love you.'

'I love you too.' I replied before kissing him again. Maybe things were going to be okay after all.

When the temperature started to cool off, Zed and I decided we'd head back to the watersports centre. This time, I paddled on one side and he paddled on the other; he wasn't hugely impressed, as he reckoned he would end up with one bicep bigger than the other, but I just wanted to feel useful.

'Did you have a nice day?' Courtney asked, smiling flirtaciously at Zed, after we'd dropped off the canoe with Bill.

'Yes we did!' Zed beamed, squeezing my hand.

'Well you certainly seemed to have brightened up. It's amazing what a bit of canoeing can do.'

'Courtney, meet by wife-to-be Sky.' He introduced me and flashed her my engagement ring. 'We're getting married.'

The green aura around her was glowing like crazy. Jealousy. She didn't say anything. Her mouth simply remained an 'o' shape, whilst I blushed.

_Sorry, had to tell someone. _Zed squeezed my hand and led me out to the car. He sent a quick text before setting up the Satnav.

'So how long have you had this?' I asked him as we drove towards Simon and Sally's house for dinner, twirling the ring around my finger.

'Um...' He paused for a minute, as if he was uncertain about continuing. 'I was going to propose that night after you'd been rescued. I asked Simon's permission when you weren't around. Told him I couldn't live without you, which is true.'

'Simon gave you permission?' I was taken aback by this information. Simon had always been protective of me and I'd never been able to tell if he actually liked Zed or not. Sally did, of course, but my dad was difficult to read.

'Yeah.' Zed laughed. 'It took a lot of convincing. I felt like I was at a job interview.'

'You were.' I replied with a smile. 'To be his daughter's husband.'

'Huh, I guess you're right.' He grabbed my hand and kissed it as we headed out of the city.

Simon and Sally's house was a fifteen minute drive from Vancouver in a small town. It was near a small river and the town was surrounded by natural beauty. It was the perfect place to go hiking. Zed pulled up outside their house; it was a small stone house with a white-fenced porch out the front. The house was two storeys and had a rosebush-lined path leading up to the front door.

We stepped out of the car and I pulled on my cardigan, starting to feel the chill now. Zed put his arm around me and we walked up the steps to the front door. I jumped as the door opened and a chorus of 'SURPRISE!' rang out.

Inside the house were Simon and Sally (as expected), as well as the whole of the Benedict family plus soulfinders. They all stood smiling, amongst the balloons and the 'Congratulations' banners.

'Did you do this?' I asked Zed, blushing.

'Actually, we did.' Saul smiled.

'We've had it planned ages, just been waiting for someone to man up and do it.' Xav winked as we stepped inside the house. 'And when he said to me on the phone the other day that he was planning to do it on Saturday... well we had to fly out and surprise you.'

'I'm just glad you said yes or this would've been _so _awkward!' Phee laughed, hand over her now-showing baby bump.

I was suddenly crowded by everyone trying to look at the ring and embracing Zed and I; I lost him in the crowd of family straight away. We sat down and had a party buffet dinner, before retiring for drinks in the lounge.

'I'd like to make a toast.' Zed smiled, standing up. 'To my beautiful soulmate.'

'To Sky.' Everyone raised their glasses in response, including Sally who was close to tears- she obviously had no idea how true the term 'soulmate' was when it came to Zed and I. It wasn't just my other half trying to be romantic.

'I can't believe you're getting married.' Phee said to me, sitting beside me later that evening. 'How crazy is that?'

'I know. It's scary.' I replied, though I did smile at the thought.

'Let me know if you want any help with dresses.' Crystal smiled. 'I'd love an excuse to design one.'

'I might take you up on that.' I smiled. 'Though I'm not rushing into wedding plans yet.'

'Oh?' Diamond raised an eyebrow.

'Well he only proposed this afternoon!' I laughed. 'I think we'll settle into our apartment and college and then see what happens.'

'That's a good plan.' Phee smiled, supportively. Crystal nodded in agreement, though Diamond looked uncertain. Was I crazy for not rushing into marriage? I wanted to make sure we had some money and plenty of time to plan things so that the day was perfect.

'May I borrow my fiancee?' Zed grinned, rescuing me from my thoughts. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet before dragging me off to the kitchen, where he leant forwards and softly kissed my lips.

'May I help you?' I giggled, suddenly feeling a little tipsy from the wine.

'I just wanted some time with you. Besides, you looked like you were over-thinking something.'

'Over-thinking is what us girls do best.' I smiled, kissing his cheek.

'What's up?' He tucked a lose strand of hair behind my ear.

'Well Di thinks I'm crazy for not wanting to get married straight away.' I explained. Zed looked a little taken aback so I continued. 'It's not that I don't want to get married. Of course I do! I just want to settle into our apartment and get started in college, get a part-time job and save some money up towards it. And I want it to be perfect, not rushed.'

Zed's smile returned. 'That sounds like a good idea. I want it to be perfect for you too.'

'Perfect for me? It's _our _day.'

'I know, but you're what counts.' He kissed the tip of my nose. 'Just promise that when you do start planning it, you won't go all Bridezilla on me!'

I laughed. 'I hate that programme! Don't worry, that won't be me.'

The next few days were spent spending time with the Benedict family and my friends, before they all flew back to their homes at various places in the world. We'd been kayaking- and I hadn't killed myself doing so- as well as had girly shopping trips and gone for walks in the country; naturally, Phee and I had ended up at the back, but that was only to be expected!

Before we knew it, it was our first day at college. My leg had fully recovered by then and I was ready to move onto the next part of my life.

'Nervous?' Zed asked as he drove us towards campus. I hadn't said anything the whole journey.

'Yes.'

'You'll be fine.' He squeezed my hand before returning his hand to the steering wheel. 'Everyone is going to be starting new.'

'I guess you're right.' I smiled. At least we were going through this together. I don't know how I would have coped without him.

The campus was huge. We had to park a few blocks away as it was so busy, and if it hadn't been signposted we would have been lost walking there. As the weather was heading into autumn, it was cooling off slightly now. I'd chosen a knee-length sundress, black riding boots and a black leather jacket today, which had me at the perfect temperature and covered my hardly-visible scar. Zed was wearing black jeans, with a grey v-neck tee, looking gorgeous as ever.

_Those girls are totally checking you out. _I nodded in the direction of a group of three brunette girls, all wearing short plaid skirts with vest tops and cardigans. They looked him up and down as we walked past, glaring at me.

_I don't care, I've got my fiancee beside me. _He squeezed my hand and smiled. _Besides, you're turning heads too._

It had to be a lie. Like anyone would look at me? Granted, I looked OK today, but no better than that. Zed had convinced me to wear my hair down in its natural blonde curls, which was something I wasn't used to, and I'd worn natural make-up.

A few guys walked past, looking at my face, down to my boots and then back up again before making eye-contact with me. Oh my god he was right.

'Freshmeat!' One of them called out as we passed.

Zed tensed beside me, so I squeezed his hand before mimicking him. _Honey, jealousy doesn't suit you._

_I don't like the way they were looking at you._

_Come on fiance, let's go and sign in. _I led him in the direction of the sign in tables that were spread around the old-fashionned courtyard. The courtyard was busy with students, teachers and the odd-parent, all rushing about with welcome packs and huge maps. Zed grabbed my hand and pulled me to the table marked with a 'B'.

'Names please?' A woman with a whiny Canadian accent smiled.

'Sky Bright and Zed Benedict.' Zed said on behalf of both of us.

'What interesting names!' She scanned the list before ticking us off. Then she started searching through the named packs. She handed us each a pack and I couldn't help but notice her looking at my ring. 'Oooh are you two engaged? Congratulations!'

'Thank you.' We chorused with a smile.

'Now, there's a few welcome tours on today, as well as some talks in the library and the theatre. There's also a welcome party this evening in the Student Union, so make sure you're around for that. If you head over there now, they've set up a Fresher's Fair and sign-up lists for the different clubs. Any questions?'

We both shook our heads.

'Have a good day.' She nodded and we set off with our packs.

'Man, I should've brought a rucksack.' Zed groaned as I placed my pack in a satchel. 'What is even in this thing?'

He opened it up and pulled out a map, a few leaflets and some coupons.

'So where did you want to head first?' I asked, placing my left hand back in his right.

'Guess we could have a tour? Then at least we'll know where we're going for the talks.'

And off we headed to explore our college, which would help us make the transition into an adult. Eeek.


	15. Sororities

Before college started, there was a welcome week to help everyone settle in. Zed and I had signed up for the music club on our first day, before heading home to have some dinner before the party that evening.

I'd banned Zed from the bedroom whilst I got ready for the party, as I knew he would be a distraction. Missing having girlfriends around, I had Phee on Skype for moral support when it came to choosing an outfit.

'So what are the options?' She asked, leaning back in her armchair on the screen.

'Well this is outfit number one.' I appeared in shot of the built-in webcam and gave a twirl. I was wearing denim hotpants, a black vest and a white lace kimono.

Phee didn't say anything for a moment. 'Got it! Next outfit?'

'Got what?' I laughed, disappearing off the camera.

'I'm print screening each outfit to help me decide.' I knew she was grinning from the tone of her voice. Man, it sucked not having any girlfriends around here. Maybe joining a sorority wouldn't be so bad after all.

I threw on outfit number two; a leather-look skater skirt, black off-the-shoulder top and short boots. 'Outfit number two.'

'Ooh I quite like that one. Nice edge to it. Got it! Next?'

My last outfit choice was a pair of high-waisted jeans and a lace crop top, with some wedges.

'Hmmm.' Phee seemed thoughtful as I sat back down in front of the webcam. 'What sort of party is it?'

'Well it's just a welcome party before freshers week next week. There's loads of theme parties then.' I replied. 'I think dresscode tonight is casual.'

'But you don't want to be too casual. Just enough edge.' Phee stroked her imaginary beard, making me laugh. 'Yves!'

'Don't ask a guy's opinion on this!' My cheeks flushed with embarassment.

'Well hey, you want to impress your fiance right?' She grinned.

'What's up honey? Is the baby okay?' Yves walked in shot looking worried, towel-drying his hair.

'Which outfit should Sky wear to her college party tonight?'

'Oh.' He breathed a sigh of relief, before looking at his and Phee's webcam. 'Hey, Sky. Why aren't you asking my brother?'

'Because you can't let your other-half see you before you go out! It ruins the WOW effect!' Phee explained, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

'The WOW effect?' He laughed in response.

'When you gawp because your girlfriend, fiancee or wife walk in looking dressed up for a night out.'

'Oh right!' He nodded. 'That WOW effect.'

'Guys!' I laughed, cutting in. 'Zed's going to think I've died if I don't emerge soon.'

'Okay, sorry.' Yves apologised. 'Let's see the outfits.'

'Aren't you glad I print-screened them now?' Phee smiled.

'Hmm right.' A look of concentration went over his face. 'To be honest, Zed would like any of these. You _are _his soulfinder.'

'Not helpful.' Phee swatted him in the arm. 'Which one would he like the _best_?'

'Ouch, honey.' He rubbed his arm, sarcastically. 'I think the black skirt and black top. You'll look like Sandy from Grease.'

'Hair?' I asked, touching my loose blonde curls.

'How it is. Zed loves it like that. Believe me, he thinks about it enough.' Yves rolled his eyes, making me laugh.

'Thanks.' I smiled. 'That's easy.'

'Have a great time!' Phee smiled. 'Make lots of new friends.'

'I will. Thanks for your help Phee, and Yves. Speak to you guys soon. Bye!'

'Bye!'

By half-past eight, I was ready to go. I'd put on a little mascara and eyeliner, but hadn't gone over the top. I'd left my hair down, how Zed liked it, and I'd decided to take a red blazer to add a splash of colour. I slipped on my boots, checked my appearance once more, and then headed out the door into the living room.

I walked in just as Catelyn Stark's throat was slit. 'Oh my god!'

Zed paused Game of Thrones and turned to face me. 'Hey beautiful.' He eyed me up and his mouth made an 'o' shape. 'Wow, you look _hot._'

'Really?' I grinned as he stood up and walked over to me.

'Can we just stay here?' He purred, kissing my neck. Goosebumps spread across my skin.

'As much as I'd love to, we need to make some friends.' I kissed him on the lips, before pulling away. 'And by the way, why are you watching Game of Thrones without me?'

'Sorry.' He apologised. 'Though your reaction then was priceless!'

'There aren't going to be any Starks left!' I cried out.

'Come on, we'll watch the rest later.' He turned off the TV and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. 'I've got to go and show you off to the rest of Vancouver.'

The taxi driver had no problem finding the Student Union that night; he said he'd already taken a lot of students down there for the party. He also warned us that lots of them had been drinking before going out. I completely forgot that the drinking age was 19 in Canada- we might actually be able to have a drink!

When we arrived, the party was in full-swing. The Student Union was pretty big. The ground floor was a large open space with a few sofas and armchairs scattered around the edge. To the left was a huge bar, surrounded by drinking students, and a DJ booth was sat up beside it.

'There's booths and more seats upstairs.' A student shouted, walking past us, flicking her black hair as she passed.

_Shall we resort to talking like this? _Zed laughed as he steered me towards the bar. _Come on, I'll buy us both a drink. _

'Hey welcome to Bar Fresh.' A tall girl with long legs and in-your-face cleavage shouted as we walked over. She ignored me, staring at Zed; ah, the disadvantages of having a gorgeous fiance. 'What can I get you?'

_I'll have a beer. _

He raised an eyebrow, before turning his attention back to Long Legs. 'Two beers.'

She removed the lids before passing us the bottles. 'Three dollars.'

Zed handed her the exact amount and she disappeared off to serve the next guys, adjusting her breasts as she went. Gross. My fiance passed me my bottle and clinked his against it.

_Cheers._

_Cheers. _I looked around at the people dancing. _How are you supposed to socialise when it's this noisy?_

_Shall we head upstairs? _He nodded to the stairs.

_Sure. _I grabbed his hand tightly and pulled him up the stairs after me.

It was a little quieter on the first floor. There were booths, sofas and chairs spread about in groups, as well as two pool tables. There was also another bar, which was a lot smaller than the one downstairs.

I looked around nervously, for some people that looked friendly enough to join. Then a group of girls waved me over. I looked over at Zed who nodded.

_I'll be right here. _He smiled with encouragement.

There were three girls in the group; two of them looked a lot older, and one looked like a fresher, about my age. The two older girls had light brown hair and the younger had black hair. They were all wearing denim shorts.

'Hey.' They chorused as I reached them.

'Hey.' I smiled. 'I'm Sky.'

'Love your name!' One of the brunettes said. 'I'm Rose.' She introduced me to the other brunette.' This is Taylor.' And then the black-haired girl. 'And this is Carla.'

'Hey.' The other girls smiled.

'Your outfit is totally awesome.' Carla smiled. 'So rock chick.'

'Thanks.' I blushed. 'I love the shorts.'

Rose laughed. 'We're in the Alpha Phi sorority. This is what we wear for fresher's week.'

'I'm not part of the sorority yet.' Carla said. 'But I'm hoping to be. My mama was a Alpha Phi here.'

'Oh cool!' I smiled.

'We have sign-ups next week if you're interested.' Taylor said. 'You look like you'd fit right into our sisterhood.'

I do? They were wearing denim shorts and cute tops? I was wearing all black? Was it my bambi eyes?

'Come on, let's go get a drink!' Carla smiled. She pulled me away to the bar.

I was introduced to the rest of the Alpha Phi girls at the party and everyone was lovely. I did notice, however, that they weren't drinking much so I made sure to slow the pace down to fit in. Zed checked in on me a few times, but he seemed to be having fun drinking with some of the fresher guys by the bar.

'We'd better head off. We need to go shopping tomorrow for the party next week.' Taylor told Rose later that night.

'How could I forget!' She turned to Carla and I. 'Hopefully see you at recruitment? The house is open all week. Just pop in and sign up.'

'Great!' Carla grinned. Rose and Taylor hugged both of us before disappearing through the crowd. 'I hope you've done your research. You won't get in without knowing about the history.'

'Oh.'

'Just look at the website. It says plenty.' She smiled before walking off.

I wasn't sure what to think of Carla, she made my stomach feel a little uneasy for some reason.

'Shall we head home beautiful?'

I turned around to see Zed stood by me, his pupils big from drinking. 'Okay, come on then drunkard.'

I found out the next day that my extremely hungover boyfriend had been drinking a fraternity under the table the previous night. He'd been in such a state the night before that he had fallen asleep snoring, instead of making love (as he had babbled on about). I couldn't help but laugh. Fresher's week was coming up- how would he cope then?

Whilst Zed was in our blacked out bedroom groaning, I decided I would head into the shopping centre and drop in some CVs for a part-time job. I knew it would take ages to save for a wedding, so this seemed like the perfect time to make a start. There weren't many jobs about; a few cafes wanted waitresses and then I filled in some applications for Hollister and a few no-chain clothes shops.

'Sky!' A voice called out.

I turned in the direction and smiled. 'Hi Taylor, hi Rose. How are you two?'

'We're great!' Rose replied.

'What are you doing here by yourself?' Taylor asked, looking at the envelopes in my hand.

'Applying for a part-time job.' I replied with a smile.

'Oooh productive, I like it.' Rose smiled. 'At Alpha Phi we like productive girls.'

'Really? Well that's good.'

'Rose! Taylor!' An asian girl called out from across the mall.

'We'd better go.' Taylor excused them. 'See you at registration?'

Signing up for a sorority was weird. The house was beautiful and reminded me of the one Sally and Simon had bought out of the city, only much bigger. The whole of the inside was painted white and had light wooden floors. The decor was red, matching the sorority colours (yes I had decided to do my research).

I headed into the living room, realising I was clearly the first to turn up. Other than eager Clara, who was sat with her hands in her lap across the room from me. She didn't make any eye contact. That was when I spotted something I didn't expect to see.

On the coffee table, in front of Rose and Taylor, a spoon was dancing inside the coffee cup, stirring it in. The only thing was, no one was touching it. The spoon appeared to be moving by itself...


	16. House Party

_**Sorry it's been a while- busy two weeks back as a teacher and then my laptop broke so I had to start the chapter from scratch! Will try and update again when possible. **_

The spoon was moving by itself. I'd seen this before, but only in the Benedict household.

'Come in Sky!' Rose called out, without looking over her shoulder.

I nervously walked into the room, realising what they were; savants. Was this a savant sorority? If so, were they savants I could trust? I sat down in an armchair, twiddling my thumbs in my lap.

Carla looked over at me and grinned. Taylor stopped controlling the spoon and took it out of the mug, banging it against the side before she put it onto the table.

'So I see you've noticed we're just like you.' Rose's lips curled up into a smile, a smile I wasn't sure I trusted.

'You'd be the perfect addition to our family.' Taylor added, flicking her hair over her shoulder. 'We've heard all about you.'

'You... have?' My stomach flipped.

'Yeah. You're the savant girl on campus who's met her soulfinder.' Taylor smiled.

I relaxed, glad that my witness protection programme cover hadn't been blown; after all, I was starting to like this place.

'You have? What's he like?' Carla sighed, dreamily.

'Very cute. Tanned skin, muscular, dark hair, dark eyes.' Rose licked her lips, making me feel tense again. He was _my _soulfinder, _not _hers.

Taylor rolled her eyes. 'Ignore her, she's trying to make you jealous. He's your soulfinder.'

'Sorry, I'll behave.' Rose smiled, though I had a feeling she didn't mean it. 'So Sky, why Alpha Phi?'

I'd spent days researching and preparing myself for this, looking into the history of Alpha Phi (not that it mentioned savants). However, now I wasn't sure if I wanted to join this sorority. Sally had said it would be good for me to have some good girl mates and Phee had agreed, especially as she was getting less mobile with every day. Although the thought of working alongside savants that were not the Benedicts made me nervous, I decided that friend or foe, these would be people to watch.

So I used my research and bull-shitted my way through the morning. And I was accepted: straight away- that was when I knew they must have been up to something.

Fresher's week turned out to be as crazy as I'd heard Spring Break could be; every night there were at least five parties to go to- some in the frats and sorority houses, some in the SU and some in random houses. Either way, most required people dressing up and getting drunk. Zed and I had avoided the parties until it reached Thursday. He had been invited out drinking with some new mates (George, Bleu and Rob) and I had been told I needed to make an appearance at the Alpha Phi toga party.

Phee had laughed when I told her. 'That is the most cliche thing I've ever heard of!'

'Tell me about it.' I had sighed.

'So what are you wearing?'

Rose, Taylor, Carla and a few of the other girls had taken me shopping to make sure I was prepared. They'd also invited me over to get ready in the house with them. When I had arrived, my jaw could have hit the ground. The house had been transformed; white grecian pillars were spread around, wrapped in ivy. Blue curtains were draped about and the house had been filled with tables of cups and food, as well as extra chairs for guests. In the living room was a DJ booth and lights set up, the floor covered in white and blue balloons.

'Hey!' Janey, one of my fellow Alpha Phi 'sisters' squealed, pulling me into a hug. She could read anyone's mind, which creeped me out a little.

'Hey.' I smiled as she pulled away. Although I was nervous about the party, Phee had told me to have some drink and to enjoy it and to contact her if there were any problems.

'We're all up in Taylor's room.' She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs. 'Rose is AWOL, but she said she'll be around in time for the party.'

'Oh, right.'

'Don't worry, she does this sometimes. It's usually guy-related.' Janey shrugged.

We reached Taylor's room, at the end of the first floor. As she was an assistant leader, she had a fairly big bedroom with a queen-sized bed. The carpet and walls were white, but decorated with photographs and the Greek letters. There was a blue sofa with matching armchair, a huge wardrobe and the bed was covered with cushions, each a different shade of blue.

Taylor was sat cross-legged on her bed with Carla, Dana and Lila, flicking through gossip magazines.

'Hey Sky.' They chorused when I walked it.

I smiled. 'Hey girls.'

'Right, now Sky is here, we should get ready!' Carla smiled. 'Nails first?'

Two hours and a few slices of pizza later, we were ready to party- just ten minutes before the party was set to start. I looked in the mirror at myself, just to check final appearances; my hair was down in its usual blonde curls, with an ivy crown on my head. My shop-bought-and-self-altered-toga was a little shorter than I would usually wear, as it sit a good few inches above my knee. It was a one-shoulder dress, which draped in a Grecian style. Around my waist was the Alpha Phi blue sash and I wore gold wedges on my feet. My make-up was a little different to normal; it was fairly natural, but with winged eyeliner and thick black eyelashes. My eyes looked huge.

'Photo!' Dana called. We all posed together. 'That'll look great on Facebook. Don't worry, I'll tag you all.'

I laughed. I'd hardly used Facebook until I'd moved away. Now it was perfect for keeping in touch with everyone back in Wrickenridge and the rest of my second-family across the world. My phone beeped, telling me that Dana had already uploaded the photo. Technology today always surprised me- it was super fast. Yves often took the mick out of me for being so surprised; nerd.

'We'd better head downstairs.' Taylor smiled, looking at her clock. 'Party starts in five ladies.'

Though, the party didn't start in five. This is why I had never been a proper host- you had to be there on the time marked on invitations/flyers, just incase someone turned up actually on time. Sure, there were a few of the nerds and a couple girls still trying to desperately get into a sorority, but other than that, it was empty. Nonetheless, the DJ started up the music and the bartender (I know right, how formal for a houseparty!) had started mixing up the standard cocktails and prepping bottles of beer.

Two hours later, and you could hardly move. The whole of the downstairs was buzzing with people, and campus security were turning people away at the door; there was even a waiting line on the lawn for a houseparty. I was definitely not in Wrickenridge anymore. I was way out of my depth.

'Having fun?' Dana asked, appearing at my side.

'Sure!' I shouted back, sipping at my Sex on the Beach cocktail. It was delicious.

'Wow, look at Carla go.'

I followed the direction Dana was looking in and spotted Carla grinding against some muscular guy with dark brown hair. He must have been on some kind of sports team.

'That's nothing.' I shook my head. 'I saw Taylor making out with someone an hour ago.'

'Blonde?'

'No, brunette.'

'Oh my god, she's making out with her ex _again_!' Dana groaned. 'I'm sure Rose will stop that.'

'She will?'

'Yeah, didn't you know? She can control people's actions. Wait till she gets here. There will be all kinds of drama!'

I wasn't so sure I liked the idea of that. Dana disappeared back into the crowd to find some 'eye candy', so I decided I'd better be brave and try to mingle. I didn't want to just rely on these group of girls for friends. I needed someone normal.

I spotted a girl with dark brunette hair and a pink streak in it, with clashing emerald green eyes. She was wearing a knee-length white dress with gold gladiator sandals laced up to her knees. Her nails were black and she had gold eye make-up on. A glass of red wine was in her hand. Brave when she was wearing a white toga at a house party.

'Hey.' She smiled, raising her glass to me as I moved to the empty wall space next to her.

'Hey.'

'Can't believe these parties are as cliché as in the movies.' She didn't sound Canadian. Her voice was Southern - Texas, perhaps?

I couldn't help but laugh. 'Tell me about it.'

'English?' She smiled in recognition.

'Texan?'

'Good try. Louisiana.'

'Well it's lovely to meet you, Louisiana.' I laughed, holding out my spare hand.

'You too, English.' She looked around, before recognising my sash. 'You know, you don't take me as a sorority girl.'

'I know.' I shrugged. 'But I thought it was worth a shot.'

'Just be careful.' She leant towards me after checking around. 'I'm not sure I trust Alpha Phi.'

'To be honest, neither am I.'

And I knew for one I didn't trust Rose. Taylor always said she made an entrance to these parties and I'd spent the whole night wondering what it could be. In fact, Louisiana (Jenni was her real name) and I had been joking about it over cocktails.

'Hey beautiful.' A guy with copper-coloured hair grinned, kissing Jenni on the cheek.

She shied away. 'Hey Ben.' She looked at me awkwardly, suddenly remembering I was there. 'This is my new pal, English.'

'English?' He raised an eyebrow, clearly sober and not understanding the joke between us.

'Sky.' I smiled. 'But I'm English.'

'Oh right.' He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. 'I'm Ben. Canadian, I guess.'

'Nice to meet you.' I shook his hand, making him go a deeper shade of red.

'Oh my god.' Jenni's jaw dropped as she looked across the room.

'What?'

'Could she be any more dramatic?'

I followed Jenni's gaze and my jaw reflected her. Rose had arrived in style. Or not. In a white bikini with white see-through sarong and gold-bangle covered arms, she had been carried into the room. Carried into the room by two topless guys.

'Those guys look ridiculous.' Ben laughed.

'I know.' I replied, my eyes narrowing. 'And one of them is my fiancé.'


	17. Trust

What was my fiance doing stood half-naked carrying Rose? He looked a little drunk, but still. How long had this been planned? He was meant to be going out, not going to a toga party. That's not what he had said. My stomach felt sick. Rose was lowered to the ground. She leant over and whispered something in Zed's ear before slowly kissing his cheek. I cringed.

'What the hell is she doing?' Ben gawped, clearly in shock.

'Are you okay?' Jenni rubbed my arm in sympathy. 'Ugh of course you're not. Come on, let's get out of here.'

It wasn't until we got outside that the true betrayal sunk in. Zed had smiled the whole time, and laughed at whatever Rose had whispered in his ear. He was loving it. Tears brimmed in my eyes.

'I haven't been driving.' Ben said. 'What a ride home?'

_Home. _I shared my home with him. Could I really face him when he got home tonight? I wasn't so sure. And if I went to Sally and Simon's they would freak out before I even had the chance to speak to him.

'Come on, we'll grab some stuff and you can come and stay in my dorm.' Jenni half-smiled. 'I know how it feels.'

Ben looked at her with sympathy. 'Come on, my car's this way.'

After grabbing some things, Ben drove back to campus. I hadn't spoken the whole time and everything Jenni and Ben were saying were a blur. Ben parked the car and we headed into the mixed-gender dorms attached to the main campus. Jenni unlocked her key, said goodbye to Ben, and we headed inside.

The dorm didn't look like any other dorm. Red, orange and gold fabric had been draped across the walls and there was a matching knitted rug on the floor. There were two beds; one with the standard white duvet set, the other covered with a multi-coloured throw and a selection of differently-patterned cushions. It looked like I had stepped into the middle-east. There were a few photoframes on the windowsill and a bunch of fake sunflowers in a red vase.

'Not what you were expecting, huh?' Jenni smiled, closing the door behind me. 'Don't let the black nail varnish fool you. Oh, and I'm not a hippy either.'

'Didn't think you were.' I laughed. 'The room is gorgeous.'

Jenni looked a little taken aback by my sudden talking.

'Where's your room mate?' I asked as she perched herself on her bed, crossing her legs and arms.

'Never showed.' She shrugged. 'Was disappointed at first, but guess it means the room is mine until someone decides to transfer.'

'I might be moving in so.' I laughed, awkwardly.

'What's he like?'

I didn't need to ask who she meant. And somehow, everything spilled out before I knew what was happening. Except the part about being soulfinders. Instead, I'd said I thought Zed was my soulmate. She sighed and leant against the fabric-covered wall.

'You don't believe in soulmates?'

'Nah.' She shrugged. 'Though I heard a story once about soulfinders.'

My shoulders tensed. Another savant to be wary of? Was everyone in Vancouver a savant?

'Before you ask what a soulfinder is, hear me out, I'm not crazy. Mom thought I was, so she sent me as far away as possible.' She nibbled one of her black nails. 'I can do something... weird. Don't freak okay? I just feel like I can trust you.'

'I know all about weird.' I replied. 'Trust me.'

'Yeah, but this is a different type of weird.' She shifted, uncomfortably. 'I can... calm people down.'

'What do you mean?'

'I noticed it with my mom after my dad left to find his soulfinder. That's a soulmate, apparently, but a real-life one. But dad left and mom kept freaking out... panic attacks, self-harm.' Her eyebrows knitted together as she remembered it and a blue aura surrounded her; sadness. 'I just reached out to her and she relaxed. I thought it was a coincidence, but then I went to my aunt's funeral. I was wishing everyone would be happy, and I looked around and they'd stopped crying. But I did it too much. Mom noticed something wasn't right. She freaked out. Said I was just like my dad. Sent off my college applications to the furthest colleges she could and here I am.' She looked up at me. 'I swear I'm not lying, Sky.'

'I know.' I replied. 'I know when people are lying.'

'Even those that look you right in the eye?'

'Jenni... are you a savant?'

She shifted in her seat again. 'Mom called me that. I couldn't find out what it meant on Google.'

I slowly smiled. Just like me, she had no idea how powerful she was. 'A savant is a different type of human... a human with abilities... and telepathy.'

She snorted before laughing. 'So I'm like Wonderwoman?'

'Go ahead and laugh, but you can't deny that you have a non-human ability.' I shook my head. 'I was the same as you. Zed told me I was a savant and I freaked. He said we were soulfinders and I kept pushing him away, but I couldn't. And now...' My voice cut off, my throat dry.

'Do you fancy a pizza? I'm starved!'

Two medium-sized pizzas later (one ham and pineapple, and one a meat feast), and I felt like I'd made a good friend. At least one good thing had happened that night. I couldn't forget what Zed had done, though. I'd told him I wasn't sure if I trusted Rose of all people. And there he was cosying up to her.

To make things worse, when Jenni and I finally went to bed at 3am I was still yet to hear from him...

The next morning I woke up to the sound of heavy metal music and a vibrating bed. I woke up with a start and it took me a while to remember where I was. Jenni was sat in the other bed, a cushion covering each ear.

'Where the hell is that coming from?' I groaned.

'The girls upstairs.' She replied with a frown. 'I've had this since I arrived. At least they turn it off at a decent hour.'

'But it's so _early.' _I replied. I grabbed my phone; maybe not. It was 10:30am.

'How are you feeling?' Jenni asked, wrapping the duvet around herself.

'Better.' I half-smiled.

'I'll go grab us some breakfast from the kitchen. Are you fussy?'

'Nope.'

She walked out of the room, still wearing her pyjamas, and closed the door behind her. I looked at my phone and discovered there were no messages from Zed. Great.

_Sky! _

Speak of the devil.

_Where are you? Are you okay? _His voice sounded urgent.

_I'm fine. _I replied, bluntly.

_Why did I wake up without you?!_

_I was never there to begin with. _

_Oh. _There was silence for a minute. _I don't remember coming home._

_I'm sure there's lots of things you don't remember._

_What?_

_I'll be back soon. Then we'll talk._

_I love you._

I shut him out feeling agitated. I was going to let him sweat. Until then, I was going to enjoy a proper student breakfast; a massive bowl of cereal and some value orange juice: yum.

It was midday when I finally got home, after working out which bus I needed to catch. I unlocked the door and threw my stuff down, finding Zed pacing in the living room. After seeing Rose's facebook page over breakfast, I was now well and truly fuming. There were a number of photos of them kissing each other's cheeks. Jenni had already said I was welcome to head back to hers later, as long as I called to make sure she was in. At that moment of time, it was looking likely that I was going to return to campus.

'Sky!' Zed called, rushing towards me.

I stepped out of the way, cautiously. 'Zed.'

He frowned. 'I've seen Facebook. I must have been completely out of it. I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't even drink that much. I only had a few beers.'

'A few dozen more like.' I glared. 'Do you realise how crap you have made me look? How awful you made me feel. If it wasn't for Ben and Jenni-'

'Ben?'

'Don't you dare play the jealousy card with me right now.'

'I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. I don't even remember it.'

'We're supposed to be getting married Zed! You're supposed to be my soulfinder!'

'I am!' He cried back, throwing his hands in the air. 'Nothing has changed! You're my whole world, Sky!'

'Then how could you do this to me?'

'I... I don't know.'

His phone beeped, and he pulled it out of his pocket. He glanced at the screen and his eyes widened.

'Who is it?' Though I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

'No one.' He replied, gulping.

'Show me.'

'Show you?' He moved the phone away from me, attempting to put it in his back pocket.

'SHOW ME!' I yelled, feeling sick. What was he trying to hide? I reached forwards and grabbed his phone.

_You're a great kisser. Call me, Rose xxxx_ . Attached was a photo. Zed was kissing her. Her lips. _My lips. _

'You bastard!' I threw his phone across the room, not caring what it hit.

'I swear I don't remember anything!' Zed cried out. 'I love you so much!'

I didn't care. Tears streamed down my face as I went into the bedroom. I filled my suitcase with clothes, make-up and whatever else I could find with my blurred eyes.

'Sky _please.' _He pleaded, his eyes full of hurt. 'I don't remember anything.'

'I know you don't.' I replied, trying to stop trembling. I zipped up the suitcase and grabbed my handbag. 'Which is why I can't trust you.'

'Where are you going?'

'I need time away. I need to think.'

'Sky, _please.' _He repeated, following me out of the door.

'No, Zed.' I frowned. 'Leave me alone.'

Phoenix flew in the next day. With her ever-growing bump I'd told her no, told her to stay put, told her Jenni would look after me. She refused. She turned up outside my dorm that evening with an overnight bag. She didn't say anything. She just pulled me into her arms and let me cry. Jenni excused herself, promising she'd come back later with some good chinese food for us.

'I don't believe it.' Phee frowned.

'You don't believe me?' My voice was small.

'No, I believe you. I don't believe Zed.' She shook her head. 'I would never hurt Yves. I just couldn't.'

'He says he doesn't remember. He was telling the truth, I know he was.'

'That's not a good enough excuse for the shit he's putting you through.' She rubbed her tummy. 'Sorry baby.'

'I don't understand.' I frowned, looking at my fingers. 'And aren't the sorority girls supposed to be my friends? They've commented on the bloody photos saying he's 'sooo hot'.'

'I'd say delete your Facebook, but that will stop my plan.'

'What plan?'

'You're going to ignore Zed. Tomorrow night you are going to go out with Jenni, let your hair down and have fun. Hell, I'll even take you shopping for a new outfit with my husband's credit card!'

'I don't want to.' I pouted.

'Well tough luck sweetheart.' She rolled her eyes. 'I can't come out and drink, so you're going to go out with your new friend and enjoy yourself. And I expect lots of photos on Facebook. Show that douche of a boy what he's missing.'

'I can't go out in this.' I said that night to Jenni.

'Yes you can.'

'Have you seen me?' My eyes widened in horror. 'Simon would kill me.'

Jenni's phone camera flashed.

'What are you doing?!'

'Phee made me promise there would be a photo message for her when her plane lands.' She smiled. 'Done.'

'Seriously.'

I looked back at the mirror, feeling totally out of my comfort zone. Phee and Jenni had taken me shopping and convinced me to buy a tight black strapless dress. My hair fell in blonde curls and I had winged eyeliner on. I was wearing huge black heels, which were surprisingly comfy. I pulled my dress down a little.

'You look great!' Jenni rolled her eyes. She was wearing a black crop top with a pink skater skirt and black wedges. Her hair was curly and down. 'Just relax.'

'I swear I've never owned anything this short.'

'Well it's about time you did!'

We ended up spending the night in a nightclub in the middle of Vancouver. We'd had to queue to get inside and it was packed full of people. My heart ached everytime I saw a guy with dark hair that was taller than me. I missed, Zed. My body tingled and relaxed.

'Oi!' I elbowed Jenni playfully in the ribs.

'Stop it and get drunk.' She winked. 'We're supposed to be having fun!'

'Sorry.' I downed the vile shot Jenni gave me and she dragged me to the over-crowded dancefloor.

The Spice Girls filled the room and some people left the dancefloor with a groan.

'How retro!' Jenni grinned. 'This is why Vancouver loves this place!'

'Is it 90s all night?'

'90s and 80s!'

I had to admit, that was pretty cool. And it was. People weren't grinding against each other. I looked around and noticed the room was just full of friends, who were there to drink and enjoy the cheesey music. It was a huge difference from the party the other day.

I laughed and threw my head back, singing at the top of my lungs. Jenni wrapped her arm around my shoulder and joined in.

'You can turn off your powers now!' I told her at the end of the night, as we caught a cab back to campus.

She smiled. 'I turned them off just after the Spice Girls. I decided you were letting your hair down.'

'I had so much fun!' I grinned. 'I've never had a night like that! Even if some of the songs I didn't recognise!'

'Well you've heard a few American classics.' She winked. 'It was the best night though. And as soon as we get back, I'll upload these to Facebook before I get an angry message from Phee.'

I caught a glimpse of my hair in the reflection of the window. 'As soon as I get back, I'm sorting out my hair. I look like I've been dragged backwards through a bush!'

'But it's _so _80s!'

'80s music yes, but 80s hair is a no.' I giggled.

As I laid back in bed, I thought about the boy-free day I had experienced. In a way it was nice not having to worry about Zed and what he might think. Though I couldn't help wondering what he thought of my outfit... I shook my head. Tonight was about me, not him. I couldn't give him that satisfaction.

I relaxed in my bed.

_Sky, please talk to me._

I rolled over in my bed and sighed.

_Not tonight, Zed._

* * *

**Okay readers- don't hate me please... things might work out... just wanted to keep you on the edge of your seats! Much love and I promise I'll update soon!**


	18. Roses

**Hi guys- sorry for those of you who noticed the mistake in my last chapter- Rose kissed Zed, not Zoe. It has been updated now to make sense as Benedict Fan pointed it out for me!- Silly me for writing when I was half-asleep! Here's another update to make up for the previous long delay!**

**-xx-xxx-xx-**

The romantic gestures started the next day. I walked out to the parking lot and found a beautiful bunch of white daisies and blue tulips tucked under a windscreen-wiper on my car, with a small yellow envelope attached to it. I looked around and realised I wasn't the only one who had noticed. Girls were whispering and guys were trying to look subtly in my direction.

Thankfully, my phone rang, making everyone head back to their business.

'Hello, is that Sky Bright?'

'Yes it is.' I replied, nervously, worried something had happened to someone I cared about.

'Hi, I'm Casey and I work at Hollister in downtown Vancouver. You handed an application form in the other day for a job. We'd like to invite you to an interview tomorrow.'

'Fantastic!' I smiled. 'What time?'

'Is 2pm okay? Just dress in something you'd expect to find in our store. We'll need to take some photos of you as well, so just wear minimal make-up.'

'Okay great.'

'See you then!'

'Bye!'

I grinned like an idiot; first interview. Sure I might not get it, but it was a start.

When I woke up the next morning, there were two bouquets of flowers outside of Jenni's door, alongside a blue envelope with my name scrawled across it in familiar writing. Zed.

'Are you planning on moving those?' Jenni asked, heading towards me with our morning Starbucks we'd started as a ritual.

'Sorry.' I picked them up and brought them in. 'That's three bunches now.'

'You'll have seven tomorrow.'

'Don't be daft.' I placed the flowers in some water on the desk I had claimed in her bedroom.

'Fine, if you don't believe me...'

She was right. Outside the door were four bouquets of a dozen roses, as well as another envelope.

'Told you so.' She winked, returning with our coffee. I grabbed the flowers and followed her inside.

'What am I going to do?' I sighed.

'I don't know.' She shrugged. 'Only you can choose that. Have you heard anything after your interview yesterday?'

'I don't think I've got it.' I sighed. 'The girls there were so pretty. And I'm not sure I photo well.'

'The pictures from the other night suggest otherwise. You've had so many likes!'

'Ha! My friends are a little biased.' I laughed.

'Yeah, yeah.' She shook her head. 'Come on, I guess we'd better find some more vases.'

Three days later and my hayfever was killing me. We had so many bunches of flowers that we had started knocking on random doors and leaving them outside as a nice surprise for someone. The only problem with that was that all the girls in the dorms were walking around in a daze, wondering if every guy they passed was their secret admirer.

I was curled up on my bed with a new course book when my phone rang.

'Hello?'

'Hey, is that Sky? It's Casey from Hollister.'

'Oh hi.'

'It was really great meeting you the other day.' But you haven't got the job.

'Yeah, you too.'

'We'd like to offer you the job! You're perfect for Hollister and you'd be a great member of the team.'

'Really?' I gasped in surprise, not expecting it at all.

'Sure! We'll need you in on Saturday for training and you'll need to wear the stock so we'll give you a discount card. Is that cool?'

'Yeah, absolutely.' I smiled, glad she couldn't see my stupid grin.

'Super! See you at ten this Saturday.'

'See you then.'

I hung up and took down the walls in my head. I needed to tell Zed. I paused. No I didn't, not yet. I'd tell Jenni when she got in from her lecture, though. I looked across the room to the vases of flowers on the desk and sighed. Next to them was a small pile of envelopes; one for each day I'd had the flowers. I felt like Ally in the Notebook, after her mother had returned all of her letters from Noah.

I picked up the pile and took a deep breath before opening letter number one, which was in a yellow envelope.

_Sky,_

_I can't sleep without you here beside me. Please speak to me. I've heard something about Rose that has really worried me and you might trust me again. I love you so much. Please don't leave me,_

_Zed xxxxx_

I placed it beside me, feeling the tears stinging my eyes. I had to keep reading, it filled my head with his voice. I picked up the second envelope, a blue one.

_Sky,_

_Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and I'll keep sending these to you, so please hear me out and forgive me again, you're more than my lover, you're also my friend._

_Zed xxxxx_

I never knew he could write until I'd read that. Sure he was musical, but he'd never seemed particularly poetic. Goosebumps covered my arms and I blushed at the thought of someone writing something like that for me. My phone beeped, grabbing my attention.

I looked at the screen, surprised to see a message from someone in my sorority- Dana. After all, I had abandonned the idea without telling them. No point spending time with those I couldn't trust.

_Hey, I know you're pissed at Rose right now, I heard what happened. Can we meet in Starbucks in an hour? It's important- D x_

I frowned, not sure if I wanted to do that. Besides, Starbucks was a thirty minute walk away and it would mean getting out of the comfort of my onesie.

_Will Rose be there?_

_No. I'm not as loyal to her as you might think. See you there- D x_

I decided I'd better make myself look less crap and make an effort for going out in public. I threw on a navy tea dress with white and blue flowers, as well as my tan-coloured boots and brown cord jacket. I ran a finger through my curls and put on enough make-up to make me look normal. Then I grabbed my brown satchel bag and headed out the door.

The day felt quite autumnal for September and I knew the mild weather wouldn't last much longer; the trees were starting to turn orange and the summer flowers were starting to lose life. The blue sky was filled with white, wipsy clouds like candyfloss.

When I turned the corner at Starbucks, Dana was already waiting there, phone in her hand and smacking her glossy lips together.

'Hey.' She pulled me into a hug, which I awkwardly returned. 'Come on, let's grab a drink.'

I sat opposite Dana, mixing a teaspoon of sugar into my mug. 'So...'

'God, I wish this wasn't so awkward.' Dana sighed. 'We're supposed to be sisters.'

'I'm sorry, but after what happened, I can't be in Alpha Phi.' I shook my head.

'I know, I completely understand. Rose is just insane.' She bit her lip. 'She's a little full-on.'

'A little?'

'Okay a lot.'

'If you don't like her, why are you still a member?'

Dana's eyes dropped to her drink. 'You know what she's like. Plus she'd never let me leave.'

'Well too bad, you've got free will.'

'Do you remember what I said, that night at the party?'

I thought back to the party and other than meeting Jenni and Ben, most of it seemed like a blur. 'I don't know.'

'Well we're all savants, we all have abilities right?' Dana took a sip of her latte before continuing. 'Well Rose's ability is dangerous. She can take away your free will. She can control your actions; what you say, what you do...'

'She should be locked up.'

'But how could you lock someone like her up? She'd stop you doing so.'

'I guess you're right.'

'I think she did something to your fiance.'

'I know, she kissed him.' I shuddered at the memory of discovering the photo on Zed's phone, which I had quite possibly cracked the screen of.

'I don't think he's to blame, though.' Dana looked thoughtful. 'No one has mentionned it but I know we're all thinking it; she changed his free will, she made him kiss her and pose for those photos.'

'He did say he couldn't remember anything...'

'Do you believe him?'

'I don't know.'

'Well I think you should.' Dana replied, having another sip of her drink. 'I heard Rose say you were soulfinders. You're lucky to have him, and from what my parents always told me, soulfinders can't hurt each other without really hurting themselves. I don't think he would hurt you if he had the choice.'

'I hope not.' I looked down at my empty glass and sighed.

Dana pushed a pink envelope across the table to me, along with a red rose. My name was scrawled on in Zed's handwriting.

'Did he give you this?'

Dana nodded. 'I searched the campus to find him after I heard you'd left him. I had to tell him about Rose, tell him not to blame himself.'

I felt guilty. I'd given Zed such a hard time and I'd refused to believe him. Perhaps he hadn't been to blame afterall? I carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the note.

_The first place we ate when we moved here._

'What is it?' Dana asked.

I showed her. 'I'm not sure what it means.'

'Maybe he's going to meet you there. Do you remember the name of the restaurant? I'll give you a ride on my way home.'

The restaurant was empty when I arrived.

'Can I help you, miss?'

'Oh... I got this from my fiance. Sorry I thought he wanted me to meet him here.' I showed him the note and looked around, feeling a little disappointed.

'Ah, you are Sky!' He handed me another pink envelope and my second rose.

_We hired a canoe here._

'What is your next clue, miss?'

He was right, they were clues. Zed was sending me on a treasure hunt with a note and a rose at each one. At each place we'd been to together, there was a pink envelope and a red rose waiting for me. It was a romantic gesture, though it was exhausting and I was getting to the point where I just wanted to find him and apologize for everything.

_Catch the 27 bus from across the road. Ask for a one-way ticket to Rosewood._

Rosewood? I looked at the collection of roses which were attempting to stick out of my bag. The thorns had already scratched me a few times and made a cag on my dress. I spotted the 27 Bus turning the corner, and quickly rushed across the road towards it.

'Where to?' The grumpy bus driver asked, running a hand through his disgusting combover.

'Erm... Rosewood.'

'Nine dollars.'

I handed over the money and he gave me a ticket. 'How far away is that?'

'An hour.' He replied, bluntly.

I decided it wasn't worth striking up a conversation with him or anyone on the bus; most people had headphones in. I quickly sent a text to Jenni to let her know where I was heading and what had happened and told her not to wait for me, but to go ahead and grab dinner with Ben. At least he would thank me for that; he was clearly head-over-heels for Jenni, whether she realized it or not.

The journey went quicker than I had imagined, and before long the bus announced it was approaching Rosewood. I threw my jacket back on, to prepare for the cool air, and climbed off the bus. Looking around, there wasn't much about. There was a sign for a hotel, a sign for some gardens and then a sign for the nature trail. I looked around, feeling confused. There wasn't anyone about. Now what was I supposed to do?

That was when i noticed the red rose petals on the ground. Was it just me or were there a trail of them leading into the trees? My gut told me to follow them, so I threw my bag back over my shoulder and headed off. It was just as well my boots had a good tread; the ground was uneven and a little muddy from the rain we had had the previous night. The woodland was starting to get dark and I could hear animals rustling amongst the leaves nearby.

The rose petals took a turn and I was glad there was no breeze to blow them away, or I may have followed the same fate as Hansel and Gretal. The path became lighter and I noticed the number of trees was lessening. I reached the end of the woodland and I gasped at the view before me; I was on the top of a cliff with a beautiful view of a valley and river below me. The sky was orange and red and the sun had started to set.

_Sky._

I turned around and Zed was stood there, holding the last rose in his hand.


	19. Romance and Revenge

My heart fluttered at the sight of Zed, my fiance, who I had not seen in far too long. And the last time I had seen him, I was bursting with anger. Now was different. He'd sent me on a treasure hunt across Vancouver, and now he was here as the treasure, surrounded by natural beauty.

I didn't say anything straight away. I let Zed pull me into a tight embrace and kiss my forehead. His warmth was delicious, especially with the sun starting to disappear behind a hill.

'I'm so sorry beautiful.' He whispered, refusing to let me go incase I disappeared again.

'It wasn't you.' I replied back, my eyes filling with tears.

'Maybe not, but I should have been stronger. How could I let someone get inside my head like that?'

'She must be pretty powerful.'

'Not for long. She will be stopped. Somehow.'

'Can we just focus on us for now?'

'Us?' He held my cheek with his hand. 'Am I forgiven?'

'If you never speak to her again.'

'Whatever it takes to win you back.' And then he kissed me passionately, yet gently, as if this was the first and the last kiss we would ever have. The kiss lasted a long time, making my body melt into his. When we finally pulled away, the sun had completely disappeared and we were stood in darkness.

Zed took my hands in his and kissed my forehead again.

'I hope we haven't missed the last bus.' I whispered, starting to feel cold.

'It's okay, we've still got plenty of time.'

That night, we didn't make love like I thought we might have done. Instead, I in my pyjamas and Zed in his boxers, sleep took us when we were wrapped up in each other, limbs tangled. It was the best night's sleep I had had in a long time.

When I woke up in our bed the next day, Zed wasn't lying beside me. I slipped out of bed and padded across the wooden flooring, following the sound of clattering pans and plates.

'What are you doing?' I asked, creeping up to Zed in the kitchen and wrapping my arms around his waist.

He jumped, somehow without knocking the saucepan of baked beans over. 'You're supposed to still be in bed.'

'You're supposed to be in bed next to me.'

He turned off the knobs on the oven and turned to face me, pulling me against his chest and kissing my forehead. 'I wanted to make you breakfast in bed. I've got a lot of winning you over to do.'

'I'm here, aren't I?'

'Yes, but I'm pretty sure I'm still dreaming.'

I stood on my tiptoes and reached up to kiss his lips softly. 'I think we're both wide awake. But I know another way we could find out.'

'Oh?'

I ran my fingers down his bare chest and stopped just past his belly button. 'Shall we test it?'

After making love and having a cold cooked breakfast, Zed and I headed to our evening 'Welcome' music lecture, preparing us for starting our course properly next week. Starting college was a lot scarier than just trying to settle in, but I was glad we'd been put into the same classes so that we knew each other.

My phone beeped as we walked out of the lecture theatre.

_Hey, you around? Want the goss- J x_

'Alright miss popular?' Zed winked, squeezing my hand.

'It's Jenni. Wants to hang out for a bit.'

'Oh.' His face fell. 'I was going to cook us dinner.'

'Well I need to pick up my stuff anyway. How about I meet you at home in an hour?'

'Sounds fair.' He smiled. 'I need to learn to share you anyway.'

'See you then.' I kissed him goodbye and headed off to Jenni's room, where I had been hiding out the past few weeks.

Walking across campus in the dark was pretty scary, I had to admit, even with the glowing traditional streetlamps. I wrapped my leather jacket tightly around myself and quickened the pace, trying to keep close to any groups that I could. That was when my back slammed against a tree away from the path. I tried to pull away and rub my bruising back, but I couldn't move.

'What the-'

'Hey Sky.' I heard Rose before I could see her. My skin crawled like hundreds of ants were running across it. I shuddered.

'You are the last person I want to see right now.' I growled.

'Oh, I guess that's kind of a shame isn't it?' She grinned, coming into focus. She ran a hand through her dead-straight hair and smiled, her eyes twinkling.

'What do you want?'

'Straight to the point, I like it.' She walked over to me and held my chin so that I was forced to look at her. 'So why haven't you been hanging around with your Alpha Phi sisters lately?'

'You know why.'

'No I don't.' She smiled, innocently. 'Please fill me in.'

'You bitch. How could you kiss my fiance? My soulfinder! What the heck is wrong with you?!'

'Language.' She tutted. 'That's no way to treat a sister.'

'Sister?!' I tried to pull away from the tree again but my body didn't want to move. 'I don't want anything to do with you or your sorority and in case you hadn't noticed, I wasn't part of your pledge services the other day. I did not sign to anything.'

'I guess you didn't. Though you could quite easily.'

'You will not be forcing me to do anything.'

'Really? Well you're not moving away from that tree right now are you?' She laughed at me squirming. 'Taking Zed and making him mine is going to be easier than I thought. I guess I'll see you around.'

She disappeared and I fell to the ground, the barrier holding me back suddenly breaking down. I stood up and brushed myself down. I thought I'd come to escape danger; now it just looked like danger was going to be everywhere I turned.

'Oh my god, what happened?' Jenni asked when she opened the door to her room. My jeans had muddy patches on them and my hair was a disaster. I looked like I had been dragged backwards through a bush, I was sure of it.

'Rose.' I growled in response.

'Wait, what?' My friend let me in and then closed the door behind me. 'You saw her?'

'More like she held me against my will.'

'No.' She gasped. 'She needs taking down and fast.'

'Tell me about it.' I sighed, tears in my eyes. 'She's still determined to take Zed away from me.'

'But why Zed? She could have any savant boy she wanted.'

'I don't know, but I'm sure as hell going to find out.' And I meant it.

When I was safely back in the apartment, I walked through the door to find the lights were on their lowest setting and there were candles everywhere. My heart lifted. What a lovely thing to come home too. I noticed Michael Buble's voice drifting through the air, which just made matters far worse; his voice was almost enough to make my clothes disintergrate without the romantic gestures alongside it.

Zed walked into the room wearing jeans and a shirt, the top buttons undone. He looked like he had just had a shower. His smile turned into a frown when he looked over my clothes. 'What happened?'

'I fell over.' I lied, not wanting to ruin the evening. 'You know what I'm like.'

'Go get cleaned up.' He replied, kissing my forehead. 'Dinner will be ready in ten.'

I knew I had to try my best to push Rose out of my head, but it was so damn hard. She'd made me angry and afraid... afraid I was going to lose Zed again. I knew I had to find out what her plans were, but first I deserved to have a romantic evening with my soulfinder. I gave myself a quick wash, let my hair fall out of its ponytail and changed into the tight black dress Jenni and Phee had coaxed me into. I felt a lot sexier, and hopefully I looked it. I quickly adjusted my make-up and checked my appearance in the mirror.

'Dinner beautiful!'

'Coming!' I pulled my dress down a little at the front to show some cleavage and then headed out.

The dining table had a vase, containing some of the treasure hunt roses, placed in the middle next to a candle. Zed had laid out our dinner; spaghetti bolognese. I felt lucky that his mom had started teaching him to cook before we moved out, or I would have been eating burnt pizza. He poured us each a glass of wine, before looking up to me.

'Wow.' He quickly put down the bottle before he dropped it. 'When did you get that dress?'

'When Phee came down.' I replied with a shrug. 'Does it look okay? I know it's not really me.'

'Not really you? Wow. You look so _sexy_.' His voice came across husky and I knew I'd had the right effect.

'Good.' I smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips. 'Now come on, I've already had one cold meal today.'

For Zed, dinner tasted pretty good and he'd clearly worked hard to make it perfect. He'd even bought a cheesecake for pudding, though I'd decided to only have a small slice. After all, I didn't want to be sick the day before starting my new job. Zed and I soon moved to the sofa, where I sat with my legs across his lap, and we watched Game of Thrones.

'Seriously, is no one safe in this programme?' I gasped when it had finished.

Zed was tracing circles on my bare legs. He laughed. 'I guess not. You never know what will happen next.'

'Well he deserved to die... but some of the others shouldn't-'

He cut me off with a kiss. It was fiery and passionate and I knew immediately what was going through his head. I opened my mouth a little, allowing his tongue to slowly dance in circles with mine. His hand slowly moved up my leg until it was placed on the top of my thigh. Without pulling away from the kiss, Zed moved so that I was laying on the sofa with him on top of me. I kissed him harder, my breath quickening and then I knew exactly what I wanted; him as close to me as he could possibly get.


	20. Halloween

Being at college felt weird. I hadn't yet decided if it was a good or bad kind of weird. Sometimes we had lectures all day, but other times it was in the morning or at a stupid time in the evening when my brain didn't function right. And even though I was studying music, we didn't get to play instruments much; only once a week. The rest of the time was stupid theory about the effects music has on people and the history of it- yes, that meant writing assignments using about twenty books from the library in each. I felt a little like I had been thrown in at the deep end.

In between college, I was also busy earning a living by working at Hollister. Zed had actually been offered a job there too, but he wanted to give me some space, so he'd opted to work in a jeweller's instead- it meant he had to wear a suit most of the time, which was seriously sexy.

Before we knew it, it was heading up to halloween and our first week off of college (even though we had papers to write). Jenni and I were busy shopping for outfits, unsure of who to dress up as this year for the big campus party.

'What about...catwoman?' Jenni asked, eyeing up what must have been the hundreth costume we had seen that day.

'Nope.' I shook my head. 'Way too obvious. Besides, the theme is Showbiz isn't it?'

'It kinda works...'

'Think outside the box, Jen.' I nudged her in the ribs, lightly.

'Maybe I should just be a box.' She muttered. 'Come on, I want something sexy and unique, but I'm totally running out of ideas. Maybe we should just make something.'

'Have you tried the sale?'

We went to the back of the fancy dress store and started to rummage through the sale rack.

'Nun...crayons...sailor...cheerleader... eugh why is there never anything good!' Jenni sighed, obviously feeling defeated.

'I know.' I replied. I wanted to give up and go with something obvious, but I wanted to stand out from the crowd.

'What about mermaids?' Jenni asked. 'Classy but sexy, and I haven't heard anyone is doing that this year.'

'What has that got to do with showbiz?'

'There's films about mermaids.' She shrugged.

I pulled out a red and black costume that made me think back to the night we had saved Phee and Yves in London. 'How risque do you want to be?'

'It depends.' She eyed up the costume in front of me. 'Is it bad that I love it?'

'Not at all.' I smiled.

'Well the boys will definitely be looking at us.'

Stood in front of Jenni's mirror a few days later, I wasn't sure I had made the right decision. It was revealing, yes, and definitely not like anything I would usually go for. I was sure Simon would have a heartattack.

'Look at us!' Jenni squealed, giving a twirl. Our Moulin Rouge outfits were definitely risque and we looked like we should be in Vegas. It was showbiz all right. Jenni wore a black and purple bustier top with an attached short, ruffled black and purple skirt. Her hair was down and she had a black headband with a large black feather tucked into it. Her lips were a deep read colour and she had on her usual winged eyeliner.

'Simon would die if he saw me in this.' I looked into the mirror. My outfit consisted of a black bustier top with red ribbon and a dip-hem black and red striped layered skirt. The front showed the black underskirt that I was glad was there. I wore a small red and black striped top hat to the side of my head and black court shoes on my feet. Like Jenni, I'd opted for red lipstick and a little winged eyeliner.

'Does he have Facebook?'

'No, thank goodness.' I adjusted my top, trying to cover up the cleavage, but it only sprung back down again. 'Can I really go out like this?'

'English, it was totally your idea.' Jenni winked. 'Besides, I think we look fabulous. We are definitely going to stand out.'

'For the right reasons?'

'Who cares! It's Halloween! It's about drinking and dancing and having fun!'

'Couldn't we just go to that retro club in town again?'

'No.' She shook her head and grabbed my hand. 'Now come on, let's open up that bottle of cheap wine we bought earlier.'

A bottle of cheap red wine and a load of selfies later, and we were in the Student Union bar. The place was heaving with students in fancy dress; some were zombies, film crew members, recognisable characters from films and TV, others I didn't recognise at all. I knew Zed and his friends were already there, but it was going to be a mission to find him in the crowd.

'Let's get a drink!' Jenni shouted, pulling me towards the bar. We each ordered a beer and then headed to the dancefloor. Being stuck in a crowd made me more comfortable; we were so squashed in that people could hardly see what we were wearing. After posing for some photos with some coursemates, we lost ourselves in the music. The best part was when Lady Marmalade came on.

'Hey babe.' Some blonde guy called out, checking me out and trying to grope my bum.

'Hey.' I replied, continuing to dance with my college best friend.

'Wanna dance?'

'Sorry, I'm engaged!'

'Where's your dude?'

'Around here somewhere.'

'Shall we go find him?' Jenni asked, giving me a knowing look. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me through the crowd. 'That guy was stoned!'

'He was?'

'Couldn't you smell it? Ick it was gross!' She wrinkled up her nose in disgust. 'Oooh I think I see Zed!'

My arm was pulled before I could take another swig of my drink. I willingly followed Jenni, until she stopped in front of me. I peered over her shoulder to see why she had stopped. Rose was stood in front of Zed, dressed as a mermaid; she wore a fishtail turquoise skirt with a purple push-up sequinned bikini top. She had a headband made of shells in her hair.

'I am so glad we didn't come as mermaids.' Jenni said, as if trying to make me worry less about the situation in front of me.

Zoe reached up to Zed's cheek to kiss it, but he pushed her away in disgust, making me smile. She glared at him, whispered something, and then walked off back towards her sorority girls, who were also dressed as mermaids (just less revealing ones). I grabbed Jenni and pulled her forwards, so that I wasn't leaving her in the crazy dancing crowd. Zed turned to face us and his jaw dropped, making me smile.

_Oh my god._

_Like it?_

_Are you serious? Why have I never seen this before._

I leant forwards and gave him a peck on the lips, making his friends wolf-whistle.

'Zed, why have we not met these lovely ladies before?' A blonde guy with dark brown eyes asked, looking at me and then at Jenni.

'Because this beauty is mine.' He wrapped his arm around me protectively. 'This is Rob.' He nodded to the guy who had spoken to us. 'And this is Bleu.' He nodded at a guy with black hair and olive skin. 'And George.' A guy with strawberry blonde hair. 'Guys this is my fiancee Sky and her friend Jenni.'

'I can see why you put the ring on her finger, dude.' Rob grinned. 'Got to grab her before someone else can.'

'Something like that.' Zed laughed.

I reverted my attention back to Jenni, to make sure she wasn't a gooseberry. However, she was already chatting away to George, wrapping a curl around her finger. I felt kind of bad for Ben, who had gone home for the week.

Zed pulled me in for another kiss. 'Want a drink?'

'Sure.'

He slipped off, leaving me stood with Rob and Bleu.

'You're pretty good taking him back after the other week.' Bleu said, breaking the silence. 'My ex didn't take me back after that.'

'He wasn't himself.' I replied.

'You could do better than someone who treats you like that.'

'Leave her alone.' Rob punched Bleu in the arm. 'He wasn't himself.'

_Trust me, I know._

Rob's voice in my head made me jump.

_You're a savant?_

_Yes but only you and Zed know that, so keep that to yourself. _

_Are Bleu and George?_

_They wish! Ha!_

He smiled at me. 'So Sky, is your friend single?'

'Yes,' I replied, 'though she might not be for long.'

George and Jenni were engrossed in each other's company, playfully touching one another's arms/waists in a playful manner. I had a feeling she would be leaving with his number later.

'Got any other friends?' Bleu asked, hopefully.

'Not right now, sorry.'

_So what are we going to do about Rose?_ Rob was subtly looking around the room whilst speaking in my head.

_What do you mean?_

_Well she can control anyone she wants to. How are you going to stop her from taking Zed away from you for good?_

_I don't know. It's hopeless. I'm not that powerful._

_You could be. Don't doubt yourself. I suggest you think of something and quickly. If you need any help, let me know._

_I'll hold you to that. _After all, I was going to need as much help as I could get.

'Sky, can we please go to the ladies?' Jenni grabbed my arm, smiling sweetly.

'Uhm, sure.' I smiled at the boys before letting her drag me off to the toilets.

After the door had closed, she turned to face me with a big grin on her face. 'How cute is George?!'

'Yeah he's not bad.' I replied. 'What about Ben?'

'What about him?'

'He obviously has feelings for you.'

Her eyes widened in what looked like horror. 'Oh, Sky, do you really not know?'

'Know what?'

Her voice turned to a whisper. 'Ben's gay. I'm the only one he's told. Maybe he's keeping me close because he's afraid I will out him before he is ready.'

'Oh.' I suddenly felt very stupid. 'Are you sure?'

She laughed. 'Of course I am! He told me not long after I'd met him. I think that's why he went back; to talk to his family. They're quite old-fashionned.'

'Oh!' I smiled. 'Well in which case, go for it with George. He seems nice.'

'I think I just might.'

The door opened, bringing some music into the bathroom. I checked my make-up and hair in the mirror before freezing. Rose was stood behind Jenni and I, a smile playing on her lips.

'Hello Sky.'


	21. Damsels and Heroes

The door opened, bringing some music into the bathroom. I checked my make-up and hair in the mirror before freezing. Rose was stood behind Jenni and I, a smile playing on her lips.

'Hello Sky.'

'Rose.' I replied with a hiss.

'I didn't know it was hooker night.'

'You've clearly never seen Moulin Rouge.' Jenni growled from beside me.

'Oh, I've seen it. Nicole Kidman looked a lot classier than you two skanks.'

I turned around to face her, trying to stop the anger exploding out of me. 'What do you want Rose?'

'Oh, you already know what I want.' Her lips curved up into a deadly smile. 'What a silly thing to ask. Still so naive, I see.'

'She's not naive.' Jenni shot Rose a death-glare from beside me.

'Frankly, I've had enough of you.' She clicked her fingers and Jenni fell to the floor. My eyes widened in horror; had she killed my best friend?!

'What did you do?!' I cried out, moving to Jenni's limp body.

'Oh relax, she's just unconscious. She'll be awake soon enough.' She got out a nail file and started to file her claw-like silver nails. 'Now, when are you planning on handing Zed over to me?'

'Never!' I shrieked. 'He's my soulfinder! That means he is mine and he always will be! So back the hell up and find your own one.'

Her face fell at that. 'I already had one. But now it's time I find a new one. I can stop your feelings for him, it's hardly difficult.'

'You wouldn't dare.'

'Wouldn't I?'

She grabbed my throat and held me against the bathroom wall. I felt her mind clawing inside mine, trying to scrape away any feelings and any memories of Zed. I felt sick and dizzy, but I had to fight back. The walls of the castle I was putting up were shuddering from the impact and I suddenly wished that I hadn't been drinking. I tried my best to push her back, but I was proving unsuccessful. Blood started coming out of my nose and I knew I had to use all of my power to stop this. With a jolt, my mind pushed Rose back. She fell against the door of a cubicle and whined. That was when everything went black...

When I woke up, I found myself in mine and Zed's apartment. I quickly sat up, giving myself headrush. I laid back down with a moan.

'Zed?' I called out, my voice hoarse.

'He's fine, he just popped out to the grocery store.' Phee's voice said from the doorway.

I squinted, unsure if I was hallucinating. 'Phee? What are you doing here?'

'Zed called me.'

'And me!' Crystal appeared at the door, joining her.

'W...what?'

'He called us all last night after the party. Jenni came back here with you and told him everything that had happened with you and Rose recently. We all flew out to make sure you were okay.' Phee passed me a glass of water, sitting on the bed beside me.

'Is Rose...'

'Still alive, sadly.' Crystal said, bitterly.

'Jenni woke up and said she saw Rose rubbing her head. Rose did a runner and then Jenni found you unconscious.'

'Rose knocked her out. Is she okay?'

'She's fine.' Crystal replied. 'Diamond is with her, keeping an eye out for Rose.'

'I told you this sorority business was stupid.' I sighed, looking at Phee at her rosy cheeks and growing bump.

'I just wanted you to make friends. Instead, you seem to have made enemies.'

'Why does my fiance have to be so damn good-looking? Is there a savant who can make him ugly? It might save me getting attacked by a psycho.'

Phee and Crystal laughed at that and I half-smiled.

'It would be easier.' Crystal nodded in agreement.

'But until we find a savant with that talent, Vick is looking into it and trying to find out a way to get Rose behind bars.' Phee explained, rubbing her belly.

'Behind bars? That's hardly going to hold her!' I cried out, sitting up in my bed.

'Well... her power might have to be drained first.' Phee and Crystal shuddered.

'How? What?'

'It involves lots of injections and tubes and things.' Crystal explained. 'The FBI have done it before when the savants have been too powerful to contain. She might need it.'

'Well I hope I never become _that _powerful.'

'Don't we all.'

When Zed returned from the grocery store with Xav that afternoon, I learned that The Benedicts were all checked into hotels in town and were planning to stay for at least a week; they had decided that was enough time to bring Rose down. However, the weather was starting to take a turn for the worst, bringing an early winter, and I was sure that there was a good chance they wouldn't get back to their jobs as quick as they had planned. The only time I was allowed out of the house was to go to work at Hollister, and even then I knew that someone would be stood nearby, keeping an eye on things.

'Hey, Sky, what's up?' Joe, a guy I worked with, greeted me when I arrived at work that week.

'Not much.' I replied with a shrug. The shop felt cool today, so I was glad I had opted for Hollister jeans and a white lace cami from the shop. I had the signature Hollister flip-flops on and my hair was straightened (thanks to Diamond).

'Jeans weather already?' He mock-gasped as he passed me, wearing his denim shorts.

'Have you not been outside today?! It feels like snow.'

'Nothing wrong with shorts in the snow! Now get on till, we're getting pretty busy.'

The day was shooting by quickly. That was until I had an unwelcome customer in the store.

'Can I have my break now?' I begged Kelly, the supervisor for the day, as I spotted Rose walking through the entrance.

'Not until Jenna is back.' She replied. 'It's your turn to greet at the door.'

I walked over to the door, my heart hammering against my chest. I knew I shouldn't be afraid of her; I'd been through worse and besides, I had managed to push her away with my shield. Nevertheless, any savant who could control actions and thoughts was a dangerous one to be around and that worried me. Why couldn't I get a break? I'd been through so much since finding out I was a savant. Would I need to move to an island in the middle of nowhere to be safe? Nope, I probably would run into trouble there too.

'Hey, let me know if you need any help.' I greeted a lady and her son as they walked through the door. They returned the smile before walking off to browse.

'I need some help.' A familiar voice called from across the dimly-lit room. I frowned.

_Yves, Xav, I know you're in the mall. Can you wander over to Hollister- Rose is here._

_Sure. _Xav replied.

After calling for back-up, I decided I had better be a good customer sales person. I plastered on my biggest (fake) smile and walked over to Rose and a girl from the sorority that I didn't recognise.

'What can I help you with?'

'I was just wondering if you did these any smaller?' She held up a floral camisole like the one I had reserved in our stockroom.

'I'm afraid extra-small is the smallest we do.' I replied, pretending to be sympathetic.

'That's a shame. You ought to be catering for the smaller-framed girls as being your size is so last year.'

I tried not to flinch at that comment, especially as I was aware that my curves had started to make an appearance. 'Well that's the smallest I'm afraid. But we can send your comments to head office.'

'It's a shame you couldn't be more helpful.'

'Moving along.' Xav's voice was welcome to me.

'Sorry, I was in need of assistance.' Rose fluttered her eyelashes in his direction and he gagged, loudly.

'I think you'd better move on.' Yves replied, pushing his thick-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose.

'Wow, Sky, I didn't realise you needed bodyguards.' She giggled. 'Obviously too small and fat to look after yourself.'

'Hardly.' Xav chuckled. 'Ever had a hamburger in your life? Seeing bones is not sexy.'

'Uh, Sky, it's your break.' Joe appeared at my side. 'I hope we're not causing trouble again Rose.'

She growled and stormed out of the shop, clearly annoyed that everyone could see right through her.

'Thanks guys.' I half-smiled, looking at the three men who had come to my rescue.

If I was honest though, I was tired of people rescuing me. It was time I started learning how to look after myself...

I slammed the door when I got back to the apartment that evening.

'Something wrong, princess?' Zed called from the living room. He was sat with all of his brothers, Diamond, Crystal and Phoenix.

'Don't call me that.'

'What? Why?' He frowned.

'I'm tired of being the Damsel in Distress.' Like a stroppy teenager, I ran to my room and slammed the door shut, before bursting into tears. I was supposed to be a savant; why couldn't I look after myself? Everyone was always saving Sky and it was making me sick and tired of it. There were plenty of women in the world that had fought and died to achieve equality for women, and I was proving to be a pathetic one, living up to the stereotype.

There was a soft knock at the door. I looked up to see Phee, Diamond and Crystal creeping into the room.

'Sky? We heard what happened at work today.' Crystal whispered as they all sat down on my bed.

'What's wrong?' Phee asked, rubbing my back in a soothing motion.

'Why am I so pathetic?'

'Sweetie, you're not pathetic.' Diamond shook her head.

'Yes I am. I'm the damsel in distress. Everyone always has to save me from something. I shouldn't need protecting! I should be able to look after myself. I'm the worst excuse for a savant ever!'

'Don't be silly.' Phee laughed. 'I needed saving, remember? And then you stepped in and saved me.'

'We all need saving sometimes.' Crystal nodded in agreement.

'Oh please, Crystal, you had to rescue all of us back in Venice.' I shook my head.

'But Xav had to rescue me.' She offered. 'I was stuck on that island in the middle of nowhere.'

'But all the time? I just pass out when I need to fight!'

'You know what you need?' Phee smiled, her brain obviously ticking over.

'What?'

'A kick-ass girls night.'

'A what?' Diamond laughed, running a hand through her sleek hair.

'A kick-ass girls night. We can watch empowering films and dress up as superheroes.'

'Are you serious?'

Phoenix was serious. I spent the next day studying in the library and when I got back to the apartment, there was not a single boy insight. Instead, my friends were dressed as superheroes (Jenni was Poison Ivy, Phoenix was Supergirl, Crystal was Wonderwoman, and Diamond was Catwoman), there was various food spread across my kitchen and a large stack of DVDs.

'You were serious.' I said, unsure of what else to say. I put down my book bag and walked into my living room.

'What are you wearing?' Phee asked, looking at my casual library outfit. I looked down at my jeans, black vest top and leather jacket.

'Do I look that bad?'

Crystal passed me a shopping back. 'Go and get yourself changed! Then the fun can begin.'

I walked out of my room ten minutes later in a sexy batwoman outfit; hello black PVC with low neckline and short skirt. I had decided to ditch the mask, as I knew I would regret wearing it later. The girls wolf-whistled at me as I walked out. Then the movie-fest started.

'Are you feeling any better?' Phee asked after we had watched a rubbish version of Wonderwoman's adventures.

'A little.' I lied with a shrug. It was one thing to watch movies and another time to actually be a strong woman, standing up for what she believed in. 'Where are the guys anyway?'

'At one of the fraternity's parties in the Greek sector.' Crystal replied, casually.

'Are you serious?!' I gasped. If it was the Greek sector, Rose and her clones were bound to be there! All over my soulfinder!

'What's wrong?'

'Rose will be there!'

'Does she go to every party?' Phee asked.

'No, but she's bound to be there if she finds out Zed is. Oh my god, we have to go!'

Phee and Crystal smiled knowingly at each other, and I felt as if I had been set up; I was going to a sorority party dressed as a superhero.

'Is this a set up?'

'Perhaps.' Phee grinned.

'Well, whatever, let's go! I can't let her anywhere near Zed.'

'Don't forget your mask, batwoman.'


End file.
